The Unknown Ancients
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: INU & TWIL Everyone knew of the Volturi, the vampire ancients, however the werewolves also have Ancients. And they have decided to join in keeping Renesmee from danger once they learn of her. Who are their Ancients? Why is Jacob and Sam worried? **Story starts during Breaking dawn Pt. 2.** Will have some Spoilers! You have been warned. **Rated for Adults**
1. Chapter 1

****Story starts a little before Breaking dawn Pt. 2 – Bella just gave birth and is still asleep. ****

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha Or Twilight. For those who haven't read the book this story will be a some what spoiler. It will not be the same at the end because... well... I put Inuyasha into the story. Now for those that are going to read this please enjoy... XD!**

_::Mental Communication between Packs:: - _Will be through out the story.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**In Forks, Washington**

Jacob sat there with his father, Sam and Sam's father. The only reason he was here was because neither Sam nor his father trusted the Cullen's. Trying to keep his mind focused and tried not to think of his imprintee, Renesmee Cullen.

"So what your sayin' is that we have elders just like the Volturi? And they are coming here?" Jake leaned back with a look of doubt on his face.

Billy sighed. He knew that his son would not understand. "Yes Jacob we have people that we look up to for help and advice." Billy looked at Sam's father. "However in this case they called us and told us that they would be here shortly."

Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. "Ok so are they Indians or what? And where are they coming from?" He leaned forward on his knees. He could tell that they were hiding something from him. Jake turned his gaze to Sam.

_::Spill!::_

Sam shook his head. "No, Jake. We need to speak out loud about this." He looked at the elders. "The reason we have decided to tell you is because only my father and your father have seen them before. They are from Japan."

Jake's eyes grew wide and he jumped up. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Sam stood and stepped in front of him. "Sit down." He said in a low growl. Jake closed his eyes to keep his cool and sat back down. Sam resumed his seat once Jake was seated.

"Now that you guys have spoken we shall speak." Sam's father looked at the two young boys. "No we are not descendant from them however **HE** has come here, before and we reached a treaty with him just as the cold ones." He looked over at Billy. Both Sam and Jake looked at the man in the wheel chair.

Billy smiled as he recalled the memory. "The demon you will meet may look human but do not let that fool you or the young woman that will be with him. The Demons name is Lord Sesshoumaru. He is what they call an Inu youkai or Dog demon in Japan. Only on few occasions does he use his true form. The woman that is with him is even more rare. She is one of holy power that is mixed with demon power called youki."

"Who is she?" Jake asked. He was getting interested in this.

Sam's father smiled. "Her name is Kagome. Her power does mysterious things. Kagome is bright and sweet as well as fierce when she needs to be. Her and Sesshoumaru are alpha's in their pack. Only once has she had to heal one of us." His smile faltered as he looked at Billy.

"Hey don't worry if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here at all." He gave them all a smile.

Jake was shocked. "Dad how did you really hurt your back?" Sam sat back. He had never heard about this just as Jake had not heard.

Billy smiled sadly. "It was before you were born. We got a call that we were needed in japan because of some problems with the wolves to the east. We were fighting for about two days when one of the wolves used some magic that I had never seen before." He put a hand on Jake's shoulder. "I wasn't only wounded but was almost killed."

Jake's face blanched. "W-What?" He looked at Sam's father. He nodded confirming what he was told. "Then how are you here?"

Billy sat back with a shit eating grin that day. "Well son that's the best part. Kagome had found me while she was tending to someone close. She said after I woke up that she could hear my heart beating so low that only her demon hearing could tell. She healed me however she was unable to repair the damage to my spine." He finished with a shrug.

Jake sat back with wide eyes. Shaking his head he began to think of how the Cullen's would react. "When will they be here?" Jake looked at his father.

Billy smiled. "Don't really know." He leaned back in his wheel chair. "Sesshoumaru and Kagome could show up at any time. If I were you I would head back to the Cullen's and inform them about what is happening."

Jake stood up and nodded. "Alright. I'll see ya later dad." He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at Sam. "Let me know if they show up here."

Sam nodded. "Will do Jake."

Jacob smiled and headed out the door. As he ran into the woods he took his shorts off and transformed. It felt good to feel the dirt in his paws. Running faster than he had in a long time he raced to the Cullen's and back to Renesmee.

**On the other side of the world in Tokyo, Japan**

Kagome sighed as she sat back in the chair waiting for Lord Fluffy Butt to arrive. How she hated when he called and _told_ her to be home at a certain time and to expect him. Shaking her head she stood up and went to the kitchen to get the tea ready.

She had to stay in the feudal era after Inuyasha made his wish. With no one in the feudal era for her Kagome went with Lord Sesshoumaru to help with his human ward. Smiling Kagome set the tea in the center of the table and gathered the cups. She had to stay away from the shrine until time completed the circle. She only had 3 more months to wait til she could see her family again.

Just then she heard a knock that jarred her back to reality. Taking a calming breathe she went to the door. Opening she smiled when she saw the silver hair, golden eyed lord. Moving out of the way she let him coming in with Kouga in tow. Kagome frowned when she noticed that Kouga had come. Sesshoumaru did not tell her that he would also be coming. Shutting the door she lead them quietly into the kitchen where the tea was waiting.

"Sit down and lets get this over with." Kagome sat down and looked at the two of them. Kouga looked the same except his tail that he had hidden however Sesshoumaru looked the most human without his markings or the large boa looking thing he carried on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the miko. "Always to the point I see."

Kagome narrowed her gaze and snarled. "Don't toy with me. I'm not in the mood." She leaned back and bowed her head. "He called." She whispered to them. Kagome could hear Kouga growling under his breath.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. "What did the half breed want?" He had heard that his brother was back in Tokyo.

"What does he usually want when him and Kikyo fight?" Her eyes shot up to meet his. They held an icy wall that had developed over the years.

"Then you will need time to get away." Kouga interrupted he looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded. "We have heard that the Volturi are moving against one of the vampire covens in Forks, Washington."

Kagome looked up at both of the demons who helped her train when the jewel became apart of her and she became a full blooded demon along with miko powers. "They are not my concern." Kagome stood.

"They are moving against the Quileutes." Sesshoumaru stated which stopped Kagome.

Kagome sat back down. "Are they alright? Why are the Volturi going against them anyway?" She placed her hands in her lap as she kept her gaze locked with Sesshoumaru.

"One of their members imprinted with a half vampire and a half human girl named Renesmee." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome began to think of someone other than herself once again.

He had seen what happened the last time. His idiot half brother wished an impure wish which set the jewel back to Kagome and the jewel became one with her. Of course Inuyasha did not think about Kagome once Kikyo was alive and breathing right next to him. Sesshoumaru and Kouga had made a pact to try to find Kagome happiness.

"Alright when do we leave?" Kagome slumped back in the chair. It would be best to leave until she was able to go back home.

"You and I will leave now if that is fine." Sesshoumaru told her as he stood. Kouga followed suit. Kagome nodded and also stood.

"Let me grab my bag." Kagome turned to leave.

Kouga elbowed Sesshoumaru in the ribs. "You mean that yellow one?" Kouga grinned when he was Kagome stumble.

"Yes Kouga the yellow bag that I took back to the feudal era." She laughed as she went to her room to grab the bag. She had kept it packed once Sesshoumaru found her because he had taken her almost every where as a mediator.

Kouga turned to Sesshoumaru. "Keep her safe ok doggie." Sesshoumaru flashed his eyes and growled.

"Watch yourself wolf." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe the lack of respect however it was a different time. "This Sesshoumaru could still kill you if I wished."

Kouga snorted. "Oh yeah I know however you forget that Kagome will be royal pissed if you try to kill me and you know it." He grinned big remembering the last time they got into a bad fight that Kagome had to break up. She had put temporary rosary's on them for over a month. Kouga shivered at the memory.

Sesshoumaru snarled and went to find Kagome. He wanted to get out of here before he killed some one. Namely the wolf. Of course it was Kouga that helped him gain Kagome's trust to begin with. Shaking his head he went in the direction of the room. He would pick her up and carry her if need be. He had wanted to leave at this very moment.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. I would appreciate it if you would review and rate. Or just review. Either would work. Anyway I hope that you have enjoyed this cross over between Inuyasha and Twilight. I love them both. This is my first time with these two stories. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. The are owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha) and Stephanie Meyers (Twilight). The only thing I own is the plot. Heck I don't even own my computer til this December...**

**Sam's father – Joshua Uley**

_::Mental Communication between Packs:: _

**Review:**

_**Kouga snorted. "Oh yeah I know however you forget that Kagome will be royal pissed if you try to kill me and you know it." He grinned big remembering the last time they got into a bad fight that Kagome had to break up. She had put temporary rosary's on them for over a month. Kouga shivered at the memory.**_

_**Sesshoumaru snarled and went to find Kagome. He wanted to get out of here before he killed some one. Namely the wolf. Of course it was Kouga that helped him gain Kagome's trust to begin with. Shaking his head he went in the direction of the room. He would pick her up and carry her if need be. He had wanted to leave at this very moment.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Forks, Washington**

Jacob sat down stairs with Rose and Renesmee. Edward, Alice, Emmet, Carlisle and Jasper were up stairs waiting for Bella to open her eyes. Jake looked over at Rose who had Renesmee in her arms feeding her. His eyes softened as he watched a smile grace her face as she looked at him.

"You really care about her don't you?" Rose looked up from feeding Renesmee.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried about when the Ancients get here." He sighed and sat back. "Its been two days and Sam hasn't seen hide or hair of them."

Just then they heard movement upstairs. Jake looked at Rose who nodded. "Bella is up and they are talking. They don't want Bella to meet Renesmee before she has feed so you don't have to worry." Jake relaxed a bit.

Jake could hear Edward and Carlisle speaking to Bella. He couldn't believe that now Bella was one of them. However he could understand why she was with Edward and not him. She had to create his perfect mate. His eyes cut back to Renesmee. He could hear that Edward and Bella were getting ready to take off.

**Up Stairs With Bella**

Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her towards the window. "Lets get you something to eat then we can come back and talk about what has happened. Alright?" Bella frowned at Edward.

"Why cant we just go down the stairs?" She stopped and cocked a eye brow in question.

Edward sighed and looked at Bella. "Renesmee is down stairs and we don't want to test yourself control on her." Everyone was worried that Bella could snap anytime. He could tell that Jasper was the most edgy.

Bella nodded in understanding. "Your right Edward." She walked up next to her him and looked out the window. Glancing over at him she grinned. "You go first." Bella could hear Emmet laughing in the back ground.

Edward smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he stepped out the window. Bella watched hypnotized by the way he moved. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Shaking her head mentally she took a breathe not that she needed it and took a step just like Edward had done.

When she opened her eyes she was looking into Edwards eyes as she was standing on the ground. She looked down and could see that her shoes were ruined. Shrugging she slipped off the now broken high heels and threw them over her shoulder. Bella cringed when she heard one of the heels almost hit the wall.

"At least her balance has improved." Alice sighed as she held the broken heels in her hand.

**Kagome & Sesshoumaru**

Kagome sighed as she leaned back against Sesshoumaru's legs as he flew them to Forks, Washington. She still couldn't believe that she had let him talk her into coming to the united states. Plus they were getting to a war that they had no right to get involved. Of course she had told Sesshoumaru this much and he told her that it is part of the treaty that he had with the Quileutes.

"How much longer?" Kagome looked up from her seat.

"Not much longer." Sesshoumaru told her as he kept his eyes forward. He had things he needed to think about. Cutting his eyes to the right he stopped his cloud and began his descent.

Kagome jumped up when she felt a hollow aura coming her way and fast. Closing her eyes she felt that there was two aura's except one was newer than the other. Opening her eyes she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"It looks as though we are going to have some company." Kagome smirked.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sniffed the air. "Two vampires. A new born and an older one. I believe they are mates." He kept his expression stoic.

Kagome nodded and waited for the two vampires to arrive. She had a feeling that her life was about to change for either the better or worse. She could only hope for the best.

**Sam & Paul**

Sam stopped when he felt two auras coming towards Forks and their territory. He stopped and called the rest of the pack. He was grateful that Paul was close by.

_::Do you feel that?::_

_::Yeah! Who the hell is it?::_ Paul whined with his ears layed back.

Sam shook his head. _::I don't know. Go tell the others to meet at the Cullen's. I believe its the Ancients.::_ Sam didn't wait for Paul to answer instead he headed towards the Cullen's house. He prayed that they were all there. He opened the link to Jake.

_::Jacob we have guest. I believe that the Ancients are here.::_ He thought loudly. He prayed that Jake could hear him.

**Cullen's House**

Jake was sitting there holding Renesmee when he heard pieces of Sam trying to contact him. Frowning he looked over at the others. He could tell that Jasper felt something. Jake also could tell that Carlisle was also feeling the pure and demon aura close to the house.

"Jake is that them?" Carlisle asked still standing by the window. "The ones that you were speaking of before."

Jake nodded and handed Renesmee over to Rose. "Yeah its them. Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru." He went to the door to see a human Sam walking towards the house. Jake ran out to talk to Sam.

Carlisle prayed to the God, he forsaken when he became a vampire, that his family will come out of this war in one piece. He cut his eyes to the others and noticed that Alice and Jasper were not as close as they use to be. He wondered if something had happened between them. Shaking his mentally he turned his attention back to the wolves.

**Edward & Bella**

Edward kicked himself for not making sure that there was no one out here when he let Bella go. He had kept her calm after she smelled the human however when she smelled this new scent she completely lost control. Pushing himself faster than he had ran before he tried to catch up with his mate.

In the distance he could barely see the back of her as she shot like a rocket through the dense woods. Edward was glad when she stopped however she found out soon why she stopped as he reached her side.

In front of them was a female and a male. The female had dark blue hair with golden eyes. The male had silver hair with golden eyes. Both of them had some sort of markings on their skin however where the male had two the female only had one stripe.

Edward moved in front of Bella out of habit. His eyes narrowed when he realized that he was unable to read their thoughts. Cutting his eyes over to the male he took in his appearance. Everything about this man screamed alpha. Sniffing gently he found that their scents were non existent.

"What can we do for you?" Edward asked them looking from one to the other.

The female smiled and walked forward. "Do not worry. I am Kagome Tashio and this is Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio." She gestured to the male next to her. He gave both of them a slight bow out of respect. "We have come to help with the Volturi." Kagome smiled trying to show them that she meant no harm.

Edward was about to step forward when he heard Bella snarl at the woman. He quickly turned and grabbed her shoulder. "Bella please snap out of it." He looked over his shoulder. "Please forgive her she is young and has yet to feed."

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Please?" She asked. He was her alpha and she would obey him however she knew how newborn vampires were during the civil war.

Sesshoumaru sighed and reluctantly nodded his acceptance. Kagome just smiled to him as she turned back to the two vampires. His beast was telling him to keep her safe however he knew that she would need to rest after this newborns 'meal'.

Kagome smiled as she walked up Edward and touched his arm. "Let her go. If she is hungry then she can feed." She meet his golden eyes with her own.

"You don't understand." Edward tried to explain. "Vampire venom could turn you."

Kagome shook her head. "It will no work on me because I am a demon as well as a miko, one of holy power. Let her go. My blood with sate the thirst without the harm of an animal." She locked eyes with Bella.

Edward watched as Kagome looked Bella in the eyes and Bella settled down. Lord Sesshoumaru walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder. Edward looked over to his right at the demon. He frowned when he realized that he could only hear pieces of his thoughts.

"Do not worry." Sesshoumaru reassured him as he kept his eyes on Kagome. "She has done this before. She has met many of vampires that hate to feed on humans. Mikos and demon blood sate vampire hunger quicker and with less." He nodded towards the two females.

Bella had her arms wrapped around Kagome and Kagome had her arms wrapped around Bella. One of Bella's hands were tangled in her hair as her mouth was at her throat. Edward was surprised when looked up at the girl, Kagomes, eyes. They were red.

It was only a second before Bella released Kagome. Sesshoumaru was faster then Edward as they both headed towards the girls. Bella was fine except her eyes were no longer red but an amber color. Kagome however had passed out and was in Sesshoumaru's arms.

"Edward?" Bella's voice was strained as she looked at the girl in the mans arms in front of them. "W-What happened?" She looked over into his shocked eyes.

"You lost yourself to your blood lust." Edward looked over at Kagome. "She offered to let you feed of her." His voice was still one of shock.

Bella looked at the man in front of them. "Is she ok?" Bella was worried. She had meant to find an animal to feed on. Not a human. Tears started to prick her eyes.

"I'm fine." Came a sleepy voice. "Just need to rest."

"Kagome is correct. She will be fine." Sesshoumaru looked at the two of them. "If you will show us the way to your home the wolf pack shall be there already."

Edward nodded and took Bella's hand. "Alright lets go. Can you keep up?" He looked over his shoulder before he took off.

"Do not worry about this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded. "If this one gets lost This Sesshoumaru can always follow your scent."

Edward nodded as he squeezed Bella's hand then took off towards home. He wondered if the wolf pack was indeed there. Cutting his eyes back at the male behind him quickly he found that he was indeed able to keep up with him. Smirking he pushed a little faster.

It took them no time for them to reach the Cullen's house. The wolves were their however everyone was sitting outside. Sesshoumaru could only guess as to why. For him the vampires scent was not as appalling as some he had smelled. Sesshoumaru saw that Billy Black and Joshua Uley along with someone he had not seen in quite some time.

"Black, Uley, Carlisle." Sesshoumaru bowed slightly to the three elders.

Billy grinned and then noticed Kagome in his arms. "What happened?" He nodded towards the girl.

Edward cleared his throat. "Bella feed on Kagome." There were gasps all around except Billy, Carlisle and Joshua. They just had smiles on.

Billy looked over to Carlisle. "I do believe that you can help our friend out while we fill him in after he has put Lady Kagome down."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Anything for an old friend." No one missed the low growl that was sent to Carlisle as he lead them all into the house.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – I would like to thank all my readers and the reviewers. You all are so COOL! Here is the second chapter I hope you have enjoyed it. The next one will be up shortly... Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. If I did I would be so rich! However as it is I do not nor will I ever own either of the two. Damn... Also I would like to mention that I like both Alice and Jasper that is why they have remained friends. I thought of making her change but that just isn't her. So on to the next chapter...**

**P.S – There is a surprise for you in this chapter. What other pairing can you find?**

**Review:**

_**Edward cleared his throat. "Bella feed on Kagome." There were gasps all around except Billy and Joshua. They just had smiles on.**_

_**Billy looked over to Carlisle. "I do believe that you can help our friend out while we fill him in after he has put Lady Kagome down."**_

_**Carlisle smiled and nodded. "Anything for an old friend." No one missed the low growl that was sent to Carlisle as he lead them all into the house.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Down Stairs**

Bella and Edward let the rest of the family step inside before Bella entered because of what happened. He had tried to explain that the girl Kagome let Bella feed off her but Alice along with Emmet were worried. Edward knew that Jasper was slightly worried but he could 'taste' the mood around her.

Bella stopped when she saw a young child in Rosalie's arms. Jasper and Emmet were standing in front of them just far enough apart that she could see Renesmee. As soon as she took a step further both Emmet and Jasper were holding her.

"Will you please let her go that way she may see her daughter?" Came a feminine voice from the stairway.

Jasper turned and froze. He had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. Dead or Alive. His eyes went to Alice and noticed that her eyes were on the new male that had arrived. Yes they had decided to just be friends but he didn't want her to get hurt. Shaking his mentally he looked up and locked eyes with the woman.

Kagome smiled as she noticed the shorter blonde haired boy holding Bella. Raising an eye brow she kept her eyes on his. "Well?" She crossed her arms.

"Let Bella go, Jasper and Emmet." Carlisle said as he came down the stairs. Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed. "Bella is fine."

"But..." Emmet said frowning.

Carlisle shook his head. "Bella will not be hungry for sometime. Let her go." He went over and took Renesmee and then went over to Bella.

Renesmee went into her mothers arms as quickly as she could. Bella was happy to have her daughter. Yes she smelled good but in a non food way. Her eyes went to the others then was brought back when she felt Renesmee tapped her on the cheek.

Kagome watched as Bella held her daughter. She could feel eyes on her and as she scanned the group she noticed only one pair and it was of the skinny blonde haired boy. She then noticed that the dark haired girl beside him was still looking at Sesshoumaru. Grinning she looked back at mother and daughter.

"Why don't we take this into the living room?" Esme offered. "I know that our travelers might like to sit as well as the wolves."

Sesshoumaru bowed his head slightly. "Thank you. Kagome?" He looked back at her.

"That would be nice." Kagome smiled as she followed the others into a spacious room with three couches in a 'U' with.

Sesshoumaru lead her to the middle couch that way they could see everyone. Suddenly she felt nervous she took a couple of breathes but nothing helped until she felt a brush of someone's aura which calmed her down. Glancing around the room she noticed that the boy from earlier was looking at her with a grin. She blushed as she looked back to the others and prayed that no one noticed.

Emmet walked over and sat down on the floor along with Rosalie, Alice, Leah, Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry and Sam. Jacob was beside Esme and Carlisle who were on one couch while Edward, Bella, who still held Renesmee, and Joshua were sitting on the other. Billy was pulled his wheel chair between Joshua and Sesshoumaru while Sesshoumaru and Kagome sat on the third couch that was facing everyone.

"Why don't we start?" Kagome smiled. "My name is Kagome Hiragurashi-Tashio. I am a Inu Demon priestess." She gestured to Sesshoumaru. "He is Lord Sesshoumaru Tashio of the Japan. He is a full blood Inu Demon. We have heard news that the Volturi are coming to...(her eyes cut to Renesmee) well lets just say that they are coming, shall we?"

"What is a Inu Demon?" Alice asked from her spot on the floor. She couldn't believe that this man was a demon.

"It is a Dog Demon." Sesshoumaru said as he studied her. He felt his heart beat faster when he locked eyes with the dark haired female. Never had this happen to him before.

"How did you meet Carlisle?" Esme asked from her seat next to her mate. "You only look as though you are in your 20 or 30s."

Kagome grinned as she leaned back with her arms crossed. "Well Sesshoumaru is 26 in human years but in demon years..." She cut her eyes over to Sesshoumaru who was giving her a dirty look. "Well lets just say that he is _older_ than Carlisle."

"This Sesshoumaru met Carlisle as he traveled Japan." Sesshoumaru cut his gaze down at Kagome. "We, Kagome and I, were hunting Shikon Jewel shards with our pack when we came upon Carlisle was fighting a demon with a shard. Kagome told us where the shard was and Carlisle and this one took care of it."

Sesshoumaru was about to say something else when his cell phone rang. He looked at Kagome who nodded. He left to take the call. He did not want Kagome to know who was on the line. Sesshoumaru exited the room which left Kagome with the vampires and wolves.

"Sesshoumaru has a very big company in Japan and needed to take the call or he would have waited." Kagome told them. "As Sesshoumaru mentioned we meet Carlisle during our hunt for jewel shards. He traveled with us for a couple of weeks then went on his way. This is the first time we have seen him since that time. We have spoken over the phone but its been centuries."

Carlisle nodded. "It was Kagome and Sesshoumaru who helped me learn that there was another way to eat instead of living off humans' blood. While I was with them Kagome offered, and like Bella, I feed on her only to realize that my eyes turned gold and the animal blood was almost like hers but with only one difference."

"What is that?" Jasper asked looking at Kagome. He could also feel the need to feed from her. His eyes went to Bella and noticed that she didn't seem to mind Kagome being so near her. He wondered if Bella was immune to Kagome's blood then he remembered when they first arrived.

"That is very simple." Carlisle said breaking into Jasper's thoughts. "Kagome is a miko or priestess. It sates the thirst for almost two weeks. I only feed one time while I was with Kagome and her rag tag group." He chuckled remembering the monk and slayer. "There was even humans in the group but I knew that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would keep them safe from me.

Edward laughed as he read Carlisle's mind. "Who are the male and female?" He looked at Carlisle.

Kagome frowned as she looked at Carlisle. "What does he mean, Carlisle?" She instantly went on guard. Her eyes narrowed as her power flickered around her. Everyone close moved away besides Bella, Renesmee and Carlisle.

Carlisle stood then sat down next to her. "Edward, Alice and Jasper have powers. Edward is our mind reader while Alice sees the future. Jasper is able to feel someones emotions just by being in a room with them." He took Kagome's hand in his. "You have no need to fear here Kagome. No one hurt you."

Kagome looked at Carlisle with sad eyes. He knew only too well what happened with Inuyasha. She slowly nodded and took a breathe. "The male was a monk named Miroku. The female is a demon slayer by the name of Sango. I met them during my travels with a half demon by the name of Inuyasha and a fox demon by the name of Shippou." Kagome smiled.

"The monk was a pervert I seen from Carlisle's memories." Edward grinned.

Kagome chuckled. "That he was. No matter what was happening he would either grab me or Sango on the butt." Kagome shook her head. "I still hear Sango yelling hentai then Miroku hitting the ground from her hitting him. We all thought he liked the pain."

Everyone in the room laughed. Kagome looked over her shoulder and wondered what Sesshoumaru was doing. Shrugging she turned back to the people in front of her.

"Now back to business." Kagome clapped her hands together. "From what I can gather someone has tipped the Volturi off about Renesmee. We don't know who as of yet but when..."

Just then a glass that Alice as holding fell to the ground and shattered. Kagome jumped when Sesshoumaru came back into the room and went to Alice. She could tell that Jasper was curious about what Sesshoumaru was doing. However Kagome knew exactly what was happening. She could see the red line of fate connecting them.

Slowly as to not arouse any ones attention she stood and walked out the door into the woods. Kagome didn't walk to far from the house but she needed to get away. Just thinking of the time with Inuyasha when she loved him she felt her heart break again.

**Back in the house**

Jasper had seen Kagome walk out the back door with a sadness, loneliness and heartbreak clinging to her. Seeing that Alice was getting taken care of he slid out the back door and followed Kagome's scent into the woods. It didn't take him long to find her. Kagome as standing looking into a small pond. The moonlight lit her up as though she was an angel. He gasped at her beauty.

Hearing someone behind her she turned to see Jasper. Smiling she waited for him to tell her why he followed. Then she realized that he must of felt her mood when she left. She walked up to him and seen him stiffen. Kagome knew that he was new to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle.

"To what do I owe this honor." Kagome asked as she stopped not far from him. She could feel no ill will towards her.

"My apologies miss." Jasper gave her a slight smile. "I felt that you were lonely. I was wonderin' if you were alright."

Kagome laughed sadly as she turned and walked back over to the waters edge and sat down. "I have been alone since I first fell down the well on my families shrine. I am alright in some ways." She patted the place beside her.

Jasper walked over and sat down next to Kagome. "Why is that?" He looked over at her. He could feel the sadness and loneliness.

Kagome looked up to the night sky. "I was only fifteen when I was sent back to an era that was filled with demons and magic." Kagome smiled. "I always believed that they were nothing but a fairytale. When I first arrived I found out that I was a reincarnation of a priestess that had died 50 years prier in their time after she sealed a half demon and took the Shikon Jewel with her into the underworld."

"Wasn't Inuyasha a half demon?" Jasper wondered why this woman would be so haunted by this.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. He was the half demon that I released. We traveled through Feudal Japan looking for the shards. I...I fell in love with him but..." Kagome trailed off as she closed her eyes. Her head fell to her chest as tears started to fall.

Jasper didn't know why but he felt compelled to take her in his arms. Doing just that he moved the distance between them and took her in his arms. Her scent was driving him crazy yet Jasper knew that she had so much heart break. He relaxed when Kagome leaned into his embrace. Never in all his life had he felt something so warm next to him that he would do anything for.

Kagome was surprised when Jasper took her in his arms however as his arms went around her she felt safe for the first time in over two centuries. She layed her head on his chest and heard something faint. Frowning she listen closer. Her eyes widen as she heard a faint heart beat with in Jasper's chest.

Kagome pulled back and looked up at him. "Your heart was beating but only sightly." She put a hand to his chest and frowned. "Its no longer beating."

Jasper couldn't understand how it could be. "If ya don't mind may I try somethin'?" Kagome nodded.

Jasper brought her back into his arms. Kagome held her hand on his chest where his heart was and as soon as she was in his arms his heart started to beat just slightly. Jasper also felt his heart beat as Kagome was in his arms. Never before had this happened to him. Looking down and noticing that her eyes were a light blue with a gold ring around the middle. Never before had he felt the need to kiss a girl or woman.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so glad that you guys have enjoyed this story. I thought I would put the heart beating only slightly because she is a miko and a holy person. So instead of harming him it helps him or in Jasper's case makes his heart beat for her. I thought it was romantic. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. If I did I would be rich and get paid to write however that isn't the case. I want to thank all my readers and reviews. You all are the best. Now on to the next chapter...**

**P.S – Sesshoumaru growled at Carlisle for the OLD remark! XD! There is a little lime with in this chapter...Just a warning!**

**Review:**

_**Kagome pulled back and looked up at him. "Your heart was beating but only sightly." She put a hand to his chest and frowned. "Its no longer beating."**_

_**Jasper couldn't understand how it could be. "If ya don't mind may I try somethin'?" Kagome nodded.**_

_**Jasper brought her back into his arms. Kagome held her hand on his chest where his heart was and as soon as she was in his arms his heart started to beat just slightly. Jasper also felt his heart beat as Kagome was in his arms. Never before had this happened to him. Looking down and noticing that her eyes were a light blue with a gold ring around the middle. Never before had he felt the need to kiss a girl or woman.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome didn't understand why when she was in his arms that his heart beat but as soon as she left it stopped. When she looked up Jasper looked down and her breath caught. His golden eyes were full of passion and desire. Just the thought of the kind of passion she would feel made her shiver.

Licking her lips she wondered if he was going to kiss her. Just as she was about to say something he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his. Kagome moved her hands from his chest to around his neck. She could feel something burning in her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Jasper was unsure of what she wanted but as soon as Kagome licked her lips he had to taste. He believed that she would push him away but when his lips met hers he knew he was in heaven. His arms tightened around her as she wove her hands up into his hair and around his neck.

Kagome could feel him kissing his way down her jaw so she tilted her head back to let him access her throat. She knew that he was hungry but she made no arguments about what he ate. He hadn't been a vegetarian very long so she wished to ease his pain.

Jasper could feel the blood lust rising in him as she tilted her head back. It took everything in his being to get away from her before he hurt her. He ended up about three feet from her with his back turned towards her. Jasper stood there trying to calm his blood. It took everything in his power not to drink from her.

Kagome was worried about him as he moved away. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. In the next second she was pushed up against a tree staring into his black hungry eyes. Kagome could tell that he was trying to fight his nature.

Raising her hand she cupped his cheek. "Jasper I'm not like the others." She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Vampire venom doesn't work on me." She let her hands bring his mouth to her throat.

She could feel his need pressing into her stomach. It made her feel strong to have an effect on a vampire like this. Never before had she been able to bring guys almost to the edge of losing control so easily. Kagome bathed in the arousal of his as well as hers. He smelled like snow and Evergreen trees with a touch of spiciness.

"Are you sure?" He had to make sure. He did not want to hurt her. Kagome nodded and licked her lips again.

"Please?" Kagome whimpered as she tightened her arms around his neck.

Jasper couldn't take it any longer. Her scent along with her willingness crushed any barriers that were in place. He felt as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed into him. As carefully as he could he leaned her head back and brought his mouth to her throat.

In one swift motion Jasper latched onto her throat. He was unprepared for the sensations that would accompany as he drank in her blood. He felt as though he was in utopia as he drank from the miko demoness. Jasper could hear her moaning as he thrusted his hips into her. He didn't understand why he was feeling this but he knew that she felt it too.

"Oh Kami, Jasper." Kagome moaned as he thrusted his hips into hers again. She could feel how much he wanted her through the tight jeans that he wore. Kagome was vaguely aware of Jasper letting to and taking her mouth again.

Being demon, Kagome was use to the taste of blood however when she tasted hers on his lips she felt something inside her snap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she squeezed him to her. She could smell her arousal as well as his become thicker in the air.

Jasper was the first to pull away as he took deep breathes even though he did not need the air. Kagome was not in much better shape as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes. She leaned forward and licked the trace of blood that was falling down the corner of his mouth.

Jasper shivered as he felt her lick him. When she pulled back he could see a red tint to her eyes. Licking his lips he let her down. Kagome slid against his body in the most delicious ways. He growled as he felt her move over him.

"That was something." Kagome said breathlessly as she gazed up into his eyes.

"Indeed it was." Jasper took her hand. "We need to get back. Something is wrong."

Kagome nodded. "Alright." Kagome let Jasper pull her back to the house in a daze. She could help the blush that went across her face as she entered the house to see that the wolves were gone and Alice and Sesshoumaru were over in the corner talking.

Jasper lead her over to the others. "What did we miss?" He let Kagome's hand go.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and I decided to check out a few sources about Renesmee while the Emmet, Rose, Carlisle and Esme go hunt down other that might help." Alice told them. "Jasper may I talk to you a moment?"

Jasper nodded as he let Alice lead the way to a more quiet location. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru and smirked. "I need to speak to you as well. Follow me."

Kagome turned and lead Sesshoumaru out of the house and into the woods near the home. She didn't want anyone coming in on their conversation. Kagome waited til Sesshoumaru stood behind her until she turned around and gave him a shit eating grin.

"Its about time." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest. "I never thought you would find someone."

"This Sesshoumaru does not know what you are talking about." He turned to leave but Kagome blocked his way.

"Oh yes you do." Kagome placed her hands on her hips. "You have found the other half of your soul."

Sesshoumaru growled at Kagome. "This Sesshoumaru does not have a soul mate as you call it." He tried to move past her but Kagome blocked him again.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru I'm not trying to give you a hard time. Its just that I know what you are like." She waited til he turned to look at her until she continued. "You are afraid of love and when you looked at Alice I could see that you felt something that you never felt before. While the others don't know you as well as I do I could tell that she was attracted to you."

Sesshoumaru sighed as he closed his eyes. "Is it that noticeable?" He opened his eyes and looked at Kagome.

"No." Kagome shook her head. "I can tell because I have been around you for quite some time. All I ask is that you take care of yourself. We don't know what the Volturi are planning or who they have on their side."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This Sesshoumaru promises to take care of myself as long as you do as well. This one can not come back and see that you are in worse shape than when I left." He wondered if he should tell her about the phone call.

"Sesshoumaru is there something your not telling me?" Kagome could see that something was wrong.

"_He _called." Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's eyes grew wide and she started to shake.

"W-What did h-he want?" Kagome tried to sound calm but she didn't think she was able.

"Inuyasha wanted me to tell him where you were." Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes. "Why did you not tell me that he threatened you if you left?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "I-I didn't want to in-involve you." Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. "H-He has gotten worse. His temper..." Kagome shook her head trying to rid the bad memories of when he lost his temper to his demon side. It took her over a month to heal.

Sesshoumaru gathered Kagome in his arms. "Do not worry, my sister." Sesshoumaru looked over at the house. He could see that Edward and Jasper were standing there watching them. "There are people here that will protect you. Now lets get back inside. This one believes that it is time for Alice and I to leave."

Kagome nodded but didn't say anything. She let him pick her up and walk her back to the house. She felt safe in her brothers arms. Kagome could vaguely remember him walking into the house and everyone asking if she was alright.

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru headed down the stairs and entered the living room where Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmet were at talking. He did not take a seat but just stood there in the door way looking over them as a group. He could tell who was the Alpha in the group.

"Carlisle if this one may I have somethings to discuss with you before Alice and I leave." He looked at him. Carlisle nodded.

"Of course." Carlisle grinned. "What do you need to tell us?" The others stopped talking and listened even Renesmee was listening.

Sesshoumaru walked over and took a seat. "It has to do with Kagome." The others looked at her with a worried look. "She is fine however my half brother is rather... lets just say he is rather bash about things."

Carlisle nodded. "You are speaking about Inuyasha are you not?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This one did not know that my half brother had been making threats to Kagome." He sighed. "Since most of us will be gone I would like to tell you that if he comes anywhere near her he is to be put down."

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Show me what he looks like?"

Carlisle nodded and focused on a picture of him. "That is Inuyasha."

"Also show him a picture of Kikyo." Sesshoumaru growled. "The mutt choose her after the jewel was complete. Thus the way Kagome is now a demon and a miko."

Carlisle's eyes widen. "Your kidding." Sesshoumaru shook his head. "At least tell me she is alive."

"She is still stealing souls of dead females." Sesshoumaru snorted. "That was her curse. She is unable to produce any offspring of his and he has taken it upon himself to make Kagome his mothers pups and will kill her if she denies him." His eyes flashed red. He closed his eyes to cool off his demon.

Edward looked at Carlisle and the read his mind about Inuyasha and Kikyo. He also snarled. "How can anyone handle being around that?" He shook his head. "She is made up of nothing but graveyard soil and bones."

"Gross!" Emmet looked a little green. (Not really)

Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement. "Well if we don't leave now we may not be back in time for the battle. Lets go!" Alice ran over and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and drug him out the door. Everyone in the house started to laugh at the demons lords face as he left the house.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone for reading. Ok yeah so Sesshoumaru's heart beat a little faster when he saw Alice but he is a male after all. He isn't as cold as he was back in the feudal era. Is has been about 597 years. Kagome has only three months before time rights itself. Hope that helps and keeps the readers coming back.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – While I wish I owned Inuyasha and Twilight I don't. Also I know that most of you like Sesshoumaru and Kagome I do as well but in this story I paired him with someone who is kinda like her. Please bare with me and Keep reading and reviewing. Now on to the next chapter... Lets see how Jasper will handle the news.**

**Review:**

_**Edward looked at Carlisle and the read his mind about Inuyasha and Kikyo. He also snarled. "How can anyone handle being around that?" He shook his head. "She is made up of nothing but graveyard soil and bones."**_

"_**Gross!" Emmet looked a little green. (Not really)**_

_**Alice and Jasper nodded in agreement. "Well if we don't leave now we may not be back in time for the battle. Lets go!" Alice ran over and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and drug him out the door. Everyone in the house started to laugh at the demons lords face as he left the house.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Jasper**

Jasper felt his blood boil at the thought of someone hurting Kagome. His eyes drifted up to the room where he heard her heart beat. He felt connected to her like no one in his life. Yes Alice was special to him but they started to drift apart for some time. They decided to stay friend because they were part of the same family. Jasper brought his attention back to the present as soon as he heard someone clear their throat.

Jasper looked over at the others and noticed that they were looking at him worried. "Yes?" He stood with his arms behind his back.

Carlisle stepped up. "We are worried about you son. Everyone has noticed the distance between you and Alice." Edward nodded along with Bella.

Jasper sighed. "We have grown apart in these last couple of years." His eyes went up to the room where Kagome layed. "Any way I think Alice feels somethin for Lord Sesshoumaru." He gave his family a smile.

"Your not upset about Alice leaving with him?" Bella asked holding Renesmee. Jasper shook his head.

"I think Jazz has a thing for the girl, Kagome." Emmet smirked.

Jasper growled. "And if I do?" He felt protective of her and she wasn't even his mate.

Emmet waved his hands in front of him. "Nothing, nothing. I think its great." He wrapped his arms around Rose. "We finally get some new blood in the family."

Everyone just rolled their eyes as Emmet laughed. Edward was going to say something when there was a knock on the door. He stiffened as he looked at Carlisle. Carlisle nodded in reassurance as he headed to the door. Everyone was curious as to who knocked. Jasper was worried because who ever was at the door was worried for Kagome.

"Is Kagome alright?" Came a male voice from the door.

"Of course Shippou." Carlisle said. "Its good to see you. You have grown quite a bit."

Everyone could hear Carlisle step away from the door and let the guest known as Shippou in. They could hear foot steps coming towards them. As soon as Carlisle came into the room all the others were shocked. Standing before them was a male with bright red hair and a fluffy tail. He also had claws and fangs.

Carlisle gestured to Shippou. "This is Shippou. He is a fox demon." Carlisle grinned. "And if I am not mistaken quite the trickster." Earning a grin from Shippou.

"Of course I'm still a trickster. I just have to be careful not to let Kagome know." Shippou snickered. "She would kill me if she knew that I have pulled tricks on her as well as everyone else."

Jasper didn't like the way this demon talked about Kagome. "Just what are you to Kagome?" He flashed his teeth. Shippou just raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"You must be the one who has a thing for my mother." He grinned when Jasper growled. "Oh don't worry Sesshoumaru called and told me to come and keep her out of trouble." He shook his head as he smiled. "Of course trouble has a way of finding her."

"What trouble would that be?" Bella asked standing beside Edward. Renesmee was lying on the couch asleep.

Shippou's expression darkened. "From what I gathered, Inuyasha is trying to find Kagome." His eyes went to Jasper. "He has been after her for sometime. He still thinks that she loves him." He closed his eyes. "If any of us had known what he did..." He shook his head.

Shippou looked at Carlisle. "Oh and Kouga and Ayame says hi. Kouga should be here in about two days. Just a heads up." He turned to the others. "So I heard that the Volturi are coming to see if Bella is a vampire along with dealing with the young girl." He smiled over at Renesmee.

Edward nodded. "Before I was around there were some of the elders that converted young children into vampires, infants and children no older than the age of two." Edward looked at the others. "They were beautiful however they could not be tamed or taught which means that if you create a immortal child you along with the child will be killed. We found out that one of the vampires we knew went to them after she some how seen Renesmee. We don't know how she was able to get pass us but some how she did." Bella hugged Edward.

Shippou nodded. "That don't sound good." He looked around and noticed that Jasper was gone. Smiling he knew right where he was. "Well lets sit a spell even though you don't need to, I do. Then you can tell me everything that has happened up until this point." Shippou smiled. "Sound good?"

Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme nodded. Rose and Emmet had already taken off to hunt some of the nomads down. Shippou listened to them as he listened to his mother up stairs with Jasper. He only wanted her to be safe.

**Up Stairs**

Jasper grinned when he went into his room where Kagome layed. She pretended to be asleep however he could tell that she was awake by her heart beat. He quickly went to her side and layed down be side her. He smirked when he felt her shiver from the contact.

"How are ya feelin' Darlin'?" He raised up on his elbow that way he could look down into her lovely eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes and shrugged. "I'm...I'm ok." She finally spoke. She didn't want anybody to feel any pity towards her.

Jasper frowned when he felt that she was depressed. He knew right then that she was lying to him. Moving that way he was on his knees bent over her form with her lying on her back with her legs around his waist, he bent close to her face.

"Do you forget that I can tell when I'm bein' lied to?" He smirked when he saw her eyes widen.

"Its just that..." Kagome closed her eyes because of the feel of tears pricking the back of her eyes.

Jasper felt that Kagome was feeling lonely as well as lost and sad. Leaning forward he captured her mouth with his. Kagome's arms automaticly went around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hand slid down her side until he landed on her hip. Kagome moaned into Jasper's mouth as she arched up into him. Never before had she felt this kind of feeling.

"Kagome..." He moaned into her neck as he nipped at her pulse point. "Be mine?" Jasper felt her stiffen under him. Raising up he could see tears in her eyes and could feel that she was scared, nervous, worried, happy, and sad.

Kagome knew that she wanted to be with him but she also knew that Inuyasha would never let his claim on her go. She looked into her eyes. "I cant." With that she threw him back with her youkai and dashed out of the house hiding her emotions, aura and scent.

**Back in the bedroom**

Jasper sat stunned on the floor as he looked into the direction that Kagome took off in. He was about to take off when his bedroom door slammed open and Shippou, Edward and Carlisle were standing there looking at him.

"What happened?" Shippou snarled as his eyes flashed red. "Kagome has never taken off like that unless..." His eyes widen in shock and understanding. Shippou softened his gaze and sighed. "Come down stairs we need to talk."

The three males looked at each other and followed Shippou down the stairs and into the living room. Esme, Bella and Jacob were all sitting in the living room watching tv as Renesmee sat in the center of the living room floor with some toys that Edward and Carlisle had made for her. Shippou walked over and sat down in a chair that was on one wall the others took their seats on the couch.

"Now tell us what is wrong with Kagome, Shippou." Carlisle asked from his seat next to Esme.

Shippou nodded. "From the first time Inuyasha saw Kagome he had a claim on her. There have been over three hundred that have tried to defeat Inuyasha however no one has beaten him to free Kagome." Shippou sighed. "Kagome is forever Inuyasha's if no one defeats him. The only reason that Sesshoumaru has not done so is because Kagome begged him not to. She didn't want Inuyasha hurt even though he choose Kikyo over her. In some way we still believes that she loves him."

"Why haven't you fought him?" Jasper growled. He was beyond pissed for someone to have control over another person like this.

Shippou bowed his head. "I tried but failed. I am not allowed again." He raised his eyes. "There have been many of demons, hanyous and humans who have fought for Kagome's freedom but..." He shook his head. "The only reason I was left alive is because he was unable to kill me."

"I'll fight for her." Jasper stood. "If nothing else to free her from that monster. No one deserves that kind of torment." With that he was gone out the back door.

Edward sighed. "He was thinking back to Maria." He looked at Carlisle.

"That would explain his need to fight for her." Carlisle said. "He don't want anyone to have to go through something like that." He turned to Shippou. "Inuyasha has control over Kagome how does it work?"

"If he wants her in anyway all he has to do is order her to." Shippou leaned back in his chair. "Inuyasha once ordered her to help Kikyo get ready for one of their mating nights. He used her in every way possible but she has never spoke against him. Kagome blames Kikyo for everything." He shook his head remembering all the fights him and Kagome had gotten in over Inuyasha.

Edward narrowed his gaze as he read the Kitsune's thoughts. "We will protect her as if she is apart of our family. No one deserves to be beaten if they said no to _anything_." His eyes went to Carlisle.

Carlisle growled as he turned his eyes to Shippou. "He did not force her did..."

Carlisle didn't get his whole sentence out when Shippou interrupted him. "Yes she was." His eyes flashed red.

Bella and Esme looked at Edward and Carlisle. "What are you all talking about?" Bella asked her eyebrows drawn inward in confusion.

Edward looked from Carlisle to Shippou. "Kagome had done to her by one man what Rose had done to her by more." His eyes landed on Esme's.

"Oh my, no wonder she is so guarded." Esme closed her eyes. "Rose was a wreck for the first couple of hours after she woke until she realized that they could never hurt her again."

The others nodded in agreement. "All we can do is hope that this Inuyasha doesn't show his face." Bella said as she picked up her daughter. "The Volturi are bad enough without having some over protective demon coming after someone."

Shippou sighed. "I am truly sorry for what will happen." He looked at Edward and Carlisle. "Inuyasha will show its just a matter of time. I just pray he don't bring Kikyo."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I like to thank everyone for reading. Please review and rate! Reviews are my fuel and rating lets me know which part I should improve on. So til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Wish I did though... Oh well onto the next chapter. I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Yes I make mistakes but I'm only human! Now onto the next chapter... Wait didn't I say that already? (Shrugs) Oops. XD!**

_::Mental Communication::_

**P.S – If you like Kikyo or Inuyasha please read with caution. In this chapter... Lets just say its not very nice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review:**

"_**Oh my, no wonder she is so guarded." Esme closed her eyes. "Rose was a wreck for the first couple of hours after she woke until she realized that they could never hurt her again."**_

_**The others nodded in agreement. "All we can do is hope that this Inuyasha doesn't show his face." Bella said as she picked up her daughter. "The Volturi are bad enough without having some over protective demon coming after someone."**_

_**Shippou sighed. "I am truly sorry for what will happen." He looked at Edward and Carlisle. "Inuyasha will show its just a matter of time. I just pray he don't bring Kikyo."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kagome**

Kagome didn't know how far she had ran but as soon as she stopped she was on high alert. She could smell the woodsy smell that went with Inuyasha along with death and graveyard soil. Erecting a barrier she barely missed getting hit by an arrow. She jumped quickly out of the way and turned to see the two people she never wanted to see again.

"Do you really think that my brother could hide you forever?" Inuyasha snarled. "You are MINE!"

Kagome snarled. "You let your claim go as soon as you picked _her_ over me." She pointed toward Kikyo who had her arrow ready. "Why cant you just leave me alone! YOU HAVE WHAT YOU WANT." Her anger flared as she let the scent barrier as well as her aura barrier drop. She prayed that someone would show up.

"Hurry up Inu." Kikyo purred from her spot next to the tree line. "As soon as you get her pupped then we can leave." She narrowed her eyes at Kagome. "Just be glad that I am allowing him to pup you. I know that you love him. You should be grateful for once you are pupped and delivered it I am going to kill you and raise it as my own."

Kagome growled her eyes flashing red. "**GRATEFUL!** Grateful! How can I be grateful when the dead bitch that was suppose to stay dead took the one person that I cared for the most and turned him against me." Kagome's eyes flashed red once again. "All you ever wanted was to kill him and drag him to hell! You never loved him in his hanyou form or his demon form. **YOU WANTED HIM TO BE HUMAN!**"

Inuyasha snarled. "Kikyo didn't though Kagome. She stayed because she loves me. You only used me. Kikyo showed me the truth. Always running to Sesshoumaru behind my back." Snarling he cracked his knuckles as his eyes narrowed at Kagome. "Now be a good bitch and hold still."

Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha jump for her. She had her barrier up but she knew that Kikyo's power would nullify hers. She prayed that someone would get to her soon or she would be a goner.

_::Some one **HELP!**::_

Kagome clenched her eyes as she tried to connect to someone. She waited for Inuyasha to grab her and throw her down but it never happened. She was to afraid to open her eyes until she heard Kikyo scream for Inuyasha. Snapping her eyes open she saw Jasper's hand around Inuyasha's neck and was holding him off the ground.

Inuyasha was trying to claw at Jasper's arm however his claws did nothing to harm him as Jasper snarled. Jaspers' eyes were black with anger and hunger. He cut his eyes at Kagome and could see that she was only scared and not harmed.

Jasper turned his attention back to the half demon Inuyasha who was still dangling from his out stretched arm. "I want you to leave with your dead bitch or I will not only kill you but that clay whore over there." He nodded towards Kikyo who was in Bella's grasp.

Inuyasha snarled at him. "What if I don't?" His face was turning slightly blue.

"Then I will drain you dry and let you feel as your heart stops beating, as your body screams for oxygen and blood. You will die a slow and painful death. Where as the dead bitch..." Jasper trailed off and had an evil grin in place. He could feel the fear from the half demon in his hand, flowing from him in waves. "Now what will you do?" Jasper raised an eyebrow in question, keeping his grin in place.

"If you want the bitch then take her. She's worth nothing to me any more." Inuyasha spat at Jasper.

Jasper dropped the pathetic excuse for hanyou. "You **will** drop your claim on her as well. I have beaten you and you no longer can touch her or I will kill you slowly. Do I make myself clear?" Jasper smiled at Inuyasha who was rubbing his neck.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he stepped back. Suddenly he felt scared, even more than when he faced his brother in his father's tomb. He nodded dumbly as he took off over to where Kikyo was thrown and scooped her up and fled the area. Edward went over to Jasper while Bella went over to Kagome.

"Come on lets get you back." Bella helped Kagome stand and started walking towards the house.

Kagome didn't say anything as she let Bella lead her back to the house. She could hear Edward and jasper speaking but she was to shocked to comprehend that Inuyasha would never hurt her anymore. She was afraid that when she woke up in the morning she would find out it was all a dream.

**Edward & Jasper**

Jasper stood there for a moment before he looked over at his brother. Raising an eyebrow he could tell that Edward was rather surprise about his display. Jasper was about to say something when he heard something in the bush behind him. Growling he spun around and stopped when he saw Shippou standing there with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.

"Well done." Shippou uncrossed his arms and clapped lightly. "I have never seen Inuyasha run from a fight. You must be either very brave or rather stupid."

"Oh and why is that?" Jasper looked at the kitsune demon with a smirk gracing his face. "I will not let any woman be controlled by someone so evil hearted." His face harden as the thought of the half demon hurting Kagome in anyway.

Edward could see what his brother was thinking so he walked up and layed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to calm down Jasper." He said in a soft tone. "We need to head back to the girls in case the half breed comes back trying to take Kagome anyway."

Jasper turned to look at Edward. "Your right." He sighed and looked at Shippou. "Do you think that Kagome will be safe now or do you think that Inuyasha will try something else?"

Shippou shrugged. "I really don't know." Shippou sniffed the air. "...but what I do know is that Inuyasha is gone however Kouga is here with Ayame."

"Then we should get back." Edward said as he headed toward home.

Jasper and Shippou were right behind him. Both vampires along with Shippou could smell Kouga and Ayame before they even arrived at the house. Once they were close to the house they stopped and walked up to the door. Edward opened the door and walked in. Jasper and Shippou followed him in the door and down the hall to the living room.

**At the Cullen's house**

Jasper was upstairs with Kagome while the others were down stairs getting ready to show Renesmee to some of their close 'cousins'. Kouga, Ayame and Shippou changed to appear to be vampire which hid their tails, ears, as well as their eye color.

Ayame and Kouga headed out to meet up with the wolf pack and get to know everyone. Edward was by Bella, who was holding Renesmee. Jacob was sitting in a chair by the couch where Bella and Edward were seated. Carlisle and Esme were upstairs until the Denali coven arrived.

Emmet and Rose still had not made it back. They had received word that Alice and Sesshoumaru were in south America looking for someone or something, the note that was sent did not say. All it said was that they were fine and that Kagome needed to take it easy. Sesshoumaru had some how found out that Inuyasha and Kikyo had showed up and that Jasper and defended her. Sesshoumaru has also sent his thanks to the vampire for protecting his younger sister.

**Up stairs: Kagome & Jasper**

As soon as Shippou deposited Kagome on the bed Jasper went over and drew her into his arms. She had cried not from the time he held her til now. Her crying slowed down and her sniffles were getting less. Jasper used his index finger to raise her head that way he could look in her eyes.

Kagome's eyes were red and puffy from crying but he had never seen a sight more beautiful. Leaning forward he touched his lips to hers and felt her shiver. Jasper pulled back and gave her a sly grin. Kagome returned his grin with a watery smile.

"You are so beautiful." Jasper whispered as he brushed a stray hair out of her face.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes. "W-Why did..." Kagome closed her eyes and took a breathe. "Why did you say that to In... to him?"

Jasper could feel that she was scared, nervous and worried all rolled into one along with some other emotions. He looked into her eyes and brought his free hand up to her face to cup her cheek.

"Darlin' you are to special to let someone that dark control you." Jasper whispered to her. "I didn't do it to have you under my control, I did it because I would never let anything happen to someone who means so much to me."

His eyes bore down into Kagomes as he leaned over her. Kagomes heart was racing faster than a race car and her eyes were slightly wider in shock. She wondered if he really cared or he just did the right thing. Many have tried only to fail but she never thought about the ending where she was transferred from Inuyasha to someone else. Suddenly she slightly feared what Jasper wanted from her.

"Don't be afraid of me Darlin'." Jasper kissed her gently on the lips. "I would rather hurt myself than to hurt someone as precious as you." He pulled Kagome closer to his body and projected a calm aura.

Kagome relaxed into his embrace. All the swirling thoughts in her head were shoved out of the way as soon as his arms tightened around her and pulled her to his cool body. She shivered but it was a good kind. Never before had some one make all her nerves stand on end.

Kagome pulled back from Jasper and looked into his golden eyes. "I believe that we will have guests in a few minutes." Her ears tilted towards the window. Jasper held still and listened as well. He could hear a car motor running and it was headed to the house. Plus the way whoever was driving meant that it wasn't a human.

"Your right, Darlin'." Jasper placed a kiss on he lips. "Lets get up and head downstairs."

Kagome nodded. "Your right." Kagome raised up. "Bella will need support while showing your cousins' Renesmee." Kagome finally stood up but swayed. Jasper was at her side in the blink of an eye.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He looked into her eyes. He could feel her resolve. Kagome nodded.

"I must. Now lets go." Kagome took his hand and exited to room with Jasper right behind her.

Everyone nervous about what was going to happen. Kagome could feel the tension before they even went down stairs. She could hear that the others were already down stairs and waiting. Once Kagome and Jasper joined Edward headed to the door while Kagome, Jacob, Bella who was holding Renesmee, were hidden from view. The others were sitting around the living room trying to keep calm. Kagome placed a barrier around Renesmee that way she would not get hurt if something bad happened.

As soon as they heard the car doors slam they all froze. It was now or never...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my stories. You all are the best. If I could I would give you all cookies however by the time I send them they would be ruined. Sorry. :(... Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I am so happy that you all have enjoyed this story. As you all know I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Rumiko Takahashi and Stephanie Meyers owns them. Both very lucky women. Wish I was one of them the I would be rich too. (Tear falls) Oh well maybe one day I can win the lottery. Til then here's the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Everyone nervous about what was going to happen. Kagome could feel the tension before they even went down stairs. She could hear that the others were already down stairs and waiting. Once Kagome and Jasper joined Edward headed to the door while Kagome, Jacob, Bella who was holding Renesmee, were hidden from view. The others were sitting around the living room trying to keep calm. Kagome placed a barrier around Renesmee that way she would not get hurt if something bad happened.**_

_**As soon as they heard the car doors slam they all froze. It was now or never...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome could hear Edward open the door before any of the four knocked. Kagome could tell by the differences in the strides that there were at least 4 vampires. She couldn't hear clear enough to tell whether they were male or female. Sniffing lightly she could tell that there was at least one male. Her eyes went to Bella's and noticed that she was blanked face. Raising a hand Kagome layed it on Bella's shoulder.

"I wont let anything happen to you or the child." Kagome smiled down at the half vampire girl. Bella nodded. Edwards voice broke into everyone train of thought as he welcomed the Denali's.

"Hello Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya." Everyone could hear the smile in Edwards voice.

"Edward." Came a masculine voice. "Where is Carlisle? He said that you are in need of our help."

"If you will follow me." Edward shifted away from the door. "Now I ask for you to hear us out before you jump to conclusions. Carlisle and the family are fine however... there is a great threat to our family."

"We will side with you." Came a female voice with a Spanish accent. "You are our family after all."

"Thank you for your words, Carmen." Edward paused. "Now if you will breath in and tell me what you smell."

There was desecrate sniffing. Kagome had hid everyone's scent other than Renesmee's and Bella's. Kagome knew that they were wondering about what they smelled because their aura's were curious. Not at all threatening like she believed them to be. Of course they had not seen Renesmee yet either.

"I smell something." Said another female voice. "However I have never smelled that scent before." There were shuffling of feet.

"Please wait a moment." Edward pleaded. "Now tell me what you hear."

There was a long pause. Kagome knew that they could hear everyone's heart beat however Renesmees' stood out the most. She could imagine them frowning as they tried to figure out what they were hearing. She could also tell that Edward along with Bella and Jacob were extremely nervous. Kagome had told them that they would not be harmed however none of them knew her powers yet.

"What is that thrumming Edward?" Eleazar asked. "It sounds like a bird."

Kagome could tell that Edward nodded towards the vampire. "Its not a bird. Now if you will wait and remember what you have heard and smelled." Kagome could hear the desperation in Edwards voice.

"We will keep an open mind." Carmen said. "We gave you our word."

Edward sighed softly. "Then follow me."

Kagome had the barrier up in case one of the four new vampires decided that it would be easier to kill the child. She stepped slightly in front of Renesmee out of habit. She could see Jasper frown as he looked at her. Kagome knew that he could feel the protectiveness she was projecting.

Everything happened fast as soon as the Denali's entered the room where everyone was at all their golden eyes went to Renesmee. Eleazar stepped in front of the dark haired woman, Carmen. One of the blondes hissed as she crouched to attack while the other flung herself backwards with her hand reaching for the door.

"What have you done Edward?!" The male growled at Renesmee and Bella.

"Its not what you think, Eleazar." Edward stepped in front of them and locked eyes with each of them for a moment. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am not her creator but her father. Her biological father."

Kagome stepped up beside Edward and dropped her cover. Kouga, Ayame and Shippou also dropped their concealment spells. The Denali coven looked from Kagome to the others. Carmen stepped around both Eleazar and Edward then stopped in front of Bella and Renesmee.

Carmen sniffed the air and her eyes grew wide. "It cant be." She looked at Renesmee.

Renesmee touched Bella's cheek. Bella nodded. "Is it alright if Renesmee tells you about herself. She had a knack for explanations." Bella and the others grinned. Even Kagome. They have all had to get used to Renesmee's 'speaking' ability.

"You can speak little one?" Carmen tilted her head to the side with her brows furrowed slightly.

Renesmee nodded. "Yes but I can show you easier than I can tell you." Renesmee held out her hand and touched Carmen on her forehead.

Carmen jumped back in surprise when a flash of images were shown to her. Renesmee frowned as she just held her hand in the same place. Kagome placed a hand on Carmen's arm.

"She is just trying to show you what happened." Kagome smiled gently. "She means you no harm."

"Carmen?" Eleazar asked worriedly. He could tell that Carmen was shocked.

Carmen shook her head. "Forgive me, little one." Carmen leaned back into Renesmee's hand. She closed her eyes as soon as the images began again.

It only took seconds for Renesmee to show everything to Carmen. When Carmen stood up she had a expression of awe and wonder. She glanced at Bella then to Edward. Kagome could tell that Carmen was rather surprised about what she was shown.

"She is your daughter." Carmen said to the room. "Such a vivid gift. Eleazar come. This is no immortal child." She went over to Eleazar and drug him over to Renesmee.

Tanya and Kate were hanging back. They still did not understand. Kagome could tell that they were nervous. Unlike the others, her as well as Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame and Shippou had seen what the immortal children were like. Kagome herself had to kill a young girl of only 2 because the girl had slaughtered over three villages in Japan.

Eleazar leaned into Renesmee's hand and jumped back with a hiss when she tried to show him the same images that she had shown to Carmen. Carmen rolled her eyes and pushed him back up to the young girl.

"Show him little one." She said to Renesmee. "She is only trying to show you what she shown me." Carmen told Eleazar as she nodded towards Renesmee.

Renesmee held her hand out but let Eleazar move at his own pace. As soon as Eleazar placed his forehead onto Renesmee's hand he flinched at the onslaught of all the images. He closed his eyes to concentrate on the images he was being shown.

Once Renesmee pulled her hand away, Eleazar opened his eyes and stared at her as if she was Aphrodite. He turned and looked at the other two females and waved them forward.

"Come Tanya, Kate." Eleazar told them. "This child is not what we first thought. She is Bella's daughter."

Both blondes frowned as they slowly walked forward. Tanya stepped forward and let Renesmee show her what she had shown Eleazar and Carmen. Kate took her turn once Tanya pulled away with her eyes sparkling as though she had seen the most beautiful gem.

"So now that you have heard what is happening, what will you decide?" Carlisle came down with Esme next to him.

The four vampires turned and smiled at him. "It seems that this child has to be protected." Eleazar stated. "A mind reader for a father and a shield for a mother then what ever gift this young once was given." He trailed off and shook his head.

Edward frowned. "What did you call Bella?" Jacob was next to both Renesmee and Bella in a second.

Eleazar smiled. "Surely Edward you can not read her thoughts." Edward shook his head.

"I have never been able to read her thoughts." Edward smiled at Bella. "Aro couldn't read her mind just as Jane could not hurt her."

Eleazar's eyes grew wide at the information. "If this was when she was human then she would have a formidable weapon during battle." He looked at Bella. "Can you protect anyone else?"

Bella frowned. "I... My mind is private. Jasper can mess with my emotions and Alice can read my future." She looked at Edward.

"That would mean its only a mental defense but a strong one to be sure." Eleazar started to pace in a small area.

"Can you push it from your mind?" Kate asked as she walked up towards Bella.

Bella shook her head. "I haven't tried. Can I do that?" Her eyes were searching hoping there was a way she could help.

"There might be." Kate shrugged.

Bella grabbed Kate's arm and squeezed. "Please you have to show me." Bella pleaded.

Kate chuckled and nodded. "As long as you let go of my radius. I do believe you are still young." Kate rubbed her arm as soon as Bella let go.

"Oops."

Kate looked at the others. "Her mental defense is very powerful. As soon as she grabbed my arm my powers acted and she showed no sign of distress." Kate looked back at Bella.

Kagome had been standing back listening to the vampires talk. Suddenly she felt something she wished she would never again. _**He**_ was back. Her eyes went to Jasper's only to find him now standing beside her with his arms around her shoulders. Kagome instinctively pushed back into his chest. The others looked at Kagome and Jasper as Carlisle and Edward hissed.

Kouga, Ayame and Shippou moved in front of Kagome and Jasper as Edward and Carlisle moved in front of them. None of the others besides Bella knew who it was. Bella even hissed as she smelled the scent of clay, graveyard soil and death. She handed Renesmee over to Jacob as she went to the left side of Kagome. Esme moved over to the other side. The new vampires did not know what was going on so they stayed to the side.

"Come out come out where ever you are Ka-Go-Me!" a rough masculine voice called to her. "It's time Bitch. Did you really think that the dead boy could help you."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – I know I am mean but I needed to stop it here to set up for the next chapter... Guess who it is? I think you know! Will he die? Or will he survive? Is _SHE_ also around? Stay tuned to find out. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Yeah I know I'm mean. However I am back again to give you more of the story. What shall happen in this story? Who is it? (Grins) For all those who guessed that it was Inuyasha you are CORRECT!. Now will he live or die? Its up to (Looks around) Well Jasper is going to make the decision or is he?. XD! Onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Kagome had been standing back listening to the vampires talk. Suddenly she felt something she wished she would never again. He was back. Her eyes went to Jasper's only to find him now standing beside her with his arms around her shoulders. Kagome instinctively pushed back into his chest. The others looked at Kagome and Jasper as Carlisle and Edward hissed.**_

_**Kouga, Ayame and Shippou moved in front of Kagome and Jasper as Edward and Carlisle moved in front of them. None of the others besides Bella knew who it was. Bella even hissed as she smelled the scent of clay, graveyard soil and death. She handed Renesmee over to Jacob as she went to the left side of Kagome. Esme moved over to the other side. The new vampires did not know what was going on so they stayed to the side.**_

"_**Come out come out where ever you are Ka-Go-Me!" a rough masculine voice called to her. "It's time Bitch. Did you really think that the dead boy could help you."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome looked at Carlisle. "He... Inuyasha...He's Back." Her voice was no louder than a whisper. "He wont stop." Kagome started to shake her head. "No one can stop him." Her eyes were filling with tears.

Eleazar looked at Kagome then to Carlisle. "She is very upset what has happened? And who is that?" Him along with Tanya, Kate and Carmen wrinkled their noses. "Someone is dead. Literally.

"Carlisle we need to deal with Inuyasha before he comes in her and retrieves Kagome." Edward spoke breaking into everyone thoughts. He could hear what both Inuyasha and Kikyo were thinking. "They have come to kill her." His eyes landed on Jasper's who was still holding a hysterical Kagome.

Bella looked at her brother. "Let me take her Jazz." She went over and took Kagome in her arms. Esme was right on the other side. "You get to deal with.. (Nods towards the door)... _that_." With that Kagome was lead by Esme and Bella along with Jacob and Renesmee up to the second floor.

As soon as Kagome was gone Jasper snarled as his eyes flashed pink. Everyone was shocked at what they had seen. Carmen looked at Tanya and Kate. The both nodded at their sister. Carmen went over to Jasper.

"Since there is a female my sisters and I will help." Carmen grinned showing her fang of her human teeth. "The girl Kagome seems to have been brought to help." She looked at Carlisle who nodded.

"We will fill you in once this is dealt with." Jasper said as he went out the front door. He was grinning sadisticly as he locked eyes with the mutt that dared to return.

Carmen, Kate, and Tanya were out the door in seconds when they saw the 'real' dead one draw an arrow. Carmen ran towards her and knocked her down. Kate and Tanya grabbed each of Kikyo's arms while Carmen walked up to her and placed each hand on each side of her head.

"Descanse en paz uno muerto _**-(Rest in peace, Dead One)**_" Carmen told Kikyo before she ripped her clay head off.

Inuyasha watched wide eyed as his love was killed before his eyes. His fist tightened as he turned his amber eyes with red veins towards Jasper. "You will pay for that." Inuyasha snarled as his whole eyes flashed.

Jasper shook his head. "Now why is that?" He cocked his head to the side. "Do you really think that ya can kill me?" Jasper let a grin cross his face. "I don't think so and didn't I warn you the last time?"

With that Jasper was gone from sight. When he reappeared he was in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled and jumped back only to be slammed into the ground when Jasper ran behind him and landed a kick in his back. Inuyasha tried to raise his head but he felt a hand grab his hair and jerk him to his feet.

Jasper had grabbed Inuyasha by the hair and brought him to his face. "What did I tell ya?" He looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled that would rival even Sesshoumaru's. "I told you that you **WOULD** release your claim on Kagome or I would slowly drain you of every drop of blood in your pathetic body. Did I not make myself clear?" Jasper narrowed his eyes as his smile faded.

"No I heard ya." Inuyasha spat. "I just don't take threats well." Inuyasha drew his hand back and threw a punch at Jasper's face.

Inuyasha did land a hit on Jasper but it only made Jasper smile. Jasper was quick as he spun Inuyasha around and wrapped one hand around his waist as he used his other hand to wrench his head back to bare his throat. Jasper lowered his head to Inuyasha's neck.

"This is over." With that Jasper latched onto Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with fear. He could hear his heart slowly and his body was burning with such fire that he had never felt before. His demon side was trying to surface however he was unable. Inuyasha finally realized that this man was a vampire and he would indeed kill him.

Kagome had heard the yelling from the room where Bella and Esme took her. When she heard Kikyo scream and the other part of her soul came back to her she raced down the stairs as fast as her demon legs to take her and ran out the front door. As soon as she exited the house she could see Jasper latched onto Inuyasha's throat.

Her eyes widen as she scanned over and watched as the three new female vampires were standing by the dusty pile formally known as Kikyo. Her eyes went back to Jasper and Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes were trying to change. She knew what that meant; his demon side was trying to come out.

Bella stood next to Kagome while Esme was on the other side. Esme had her arm draped over Kagome's shoulder while Bella had a hold of Kagomes hand. None of them were able to tear their eyes away from Jasper.

Jasper felt himself fill as he bit down and ripped a good piece of flesh from Inuyasha's throat. Jasper then proceeded to toss him into a tree that was at the edge of the clearing where the house was located. Inuyasha hit the tree with a sickening thud. Jasper was about to finish the demon when a glowing pinkish violet arrow went whizzing by his head and lodged into Inuyasha's stomach.

His eyes turned and widen as he say Kagome holding a bow and arrow of her own power, her eyes locked with Inuyasha. He was about to move when he found that he was unable. Jasper looked at Kagome.

Kagome smiled at him. "I thank you for helping however I need to finish what happened over two centuries ago." Her eyes darkened as they went back to Inuyasha.

"So your finally (cough) going to (cough) kill me." Inuyasha stood only to fall on his knees. One of his hands were holding the arrow that was lodged in his stomach. "Didn't think ya had it in ya."

Kagome held everyone in their places with her powers as she walked up slowly toward Inuyasha. Her eyes were glowing with power as she held a power bow in her left hand as her right held an energy arrow. Jasper however could feel the anger, hurt and sadness rolling of her in waves. He knew that she did not want to do this.

Kagome stopped about two feet from Inuyasha's kneeling form. "I have always had 'it' in me Inuyasha." Her eyes softened. "However I just prayed that you would have seen what I seen from the very beginning."

"What's that?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

Kagome bent down as she let her powers fade from her hands. The bow and arrow disappeared. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and brought him close. Her eyes clenched tight as she held him.

"That Kikyo was only using you to retrieve the rest of her soul." Kagome then released her power. Inuyasha stiffened as he felt the purifying power destroying not only his demon side the but the darkness that was clouding his heart.

"I only wish to set you free, Inu." Kagome felt the darkness leave Inuyasha's body as her power enveloped them both.

Jasper stood there unable to move as he watched Kagome let her power flow outward. He could not believed that someone could hold that amount of purity in themselves. He had always thought himself evil by nature however as he watched this demon priestess his views were changing.

Shippou growled as he felt his mothers power wash over his skin. He knew what she was doing however he wondered if Inuyasha knew. After a few seconds of Kagome releasing her power they all heard a loud scream of pain. The vampires put their hands over their ears because of how loud it was. Kouga cringed along with Shippou. Ayame closed her eyes and bowed her head. They all knew what Kagome was doing.

Kagome opened her eyes as her powers came back to her body and looked down at the man in her arms. His violet eyes opened and looked up at Kagome. She nodded once as she released him and stood. As soon as she stood everyone was able to move again. Kouga, Shippou, Jasper, Tanya, Kate and Carmen went over to Kagome and the human man that was now lying in front of them with the same clothes as the hanyou before.

"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha stood on shaky legs as he brought his hands in front of him to look at. He no longer had claws. Running his tongue over his teeth he found that his fangs were also gone along with his enhanced senses.

Kagome stood there in front of the now human Inuyasha with a sad smile on her face. "You are now free Inuyasha." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "You are no longer a demon."

"What?" His eyes widen. "How? WHY?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I could of just killed you." She looked down at Tetsaiga at his hip. "I will also be keeping Tetsaiga. You have no need of it any longer." With that Kagome took the sword and walked away.

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth open as he watched Kagome walk away after taking everything from him. He could feel his anger flare as he watched the others he knew turned their backs on him as well. Snarling at all of them could feel something well in side of him.

"YOU CANT DO THIS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU GAVE ME THE DAMN SWORD YOU JUST CANT TAKE IT AWAY! GET BACK HERE!"

Kagome and the other demons kept walking to the house and entered ignoring Inuyasha. Kouga wanted nothing more than to kill the damn mutt face but he knew that Kagome would be upset. Glancing over his shoulder he smirked when he saw Jasper walking up towards him. Kouga knew that the vampire really cared for Kagome so he approved of the Vamp.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author's note – Ok Inuyasha is human. Doesn't have his sword and has just pissed off Jasper. What will happen? Will Inuyasha finally die? Who will finally put the miserable ex-hanyou out of his... um Kagome's misery? Stay tuned til the next chapter. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I know you all know that I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight so I'm not going to say it... wait I just wrote it UGH! Oh well I also want to thank all my readers who loved the little revenge I took out on Inuyasha & Kikyo. (Grins Evilly) I never liked her anyway in the manga or anime. Now on to the next chapter that I know all my reader are waiting for. Keep Reviewing. On ward...**

**Review:**

_**Inuyasha stood there with his mouth open as he watched Kagome walk away after taking everything from him. He could feel his anger flare as he watched the others he knew turned their backs on him as well. Snarling at all of them could feel something well in side of him.**_

"_**YOU CANT DO THIS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. "YOU GAVE ME THE DAMN SWORD YOU JUST CANT TAKE IT AWAY! GET BACK HERE!"**_

_**Kagome and the other demons kept walking to the house and entered ignoring Inuyasha. Kouga wanted nothing more than to kill the damn mutt face but he knew that Kagome would be upset. Glancing over his shoulder he smirked when he saw Jasper walking up towards him. Kouga knew that the vampire really cared for Kagome so he approved of the Vamp.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Three hours later and 1 less Inuyasha**

Kagome stood next to the window looking out at the woods as she thought about what she had done. Yes she felt guilty however she knew that he had been tainted as soon as she noticed Kikyo hanging around the group all those years ago. In fact it was Kikyo that gave her the wish which turned her into a Inu Miko Youkai.

"Let what eva' you got in the head of your go." Jasper said coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head back against Jasper solid chest. "I cant help but worry." Kagome closed her eyes. "Kikyo and Inuyasha _were_ my nightmare come to life and now..." Her hands clenched Tetsaiga tighter.

Jasper looked down at the katana in her hand. "What's that Darlin?" He looked at Kagome then back down at the katana.

"You mean this?" Kagome held the Tetsaiga out in front of her. Jasper nodded. "I will show you but we need to go out side." Jasper frowned but let Kagome lead him outside.

Edward, Bella, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, Tanya, Kate, Jacob and Renesmee had a look of curiosity. Carlisle could tell that they were curious about the sword. He nodded towards the door then walked out the door. The other followed with Shippou, Kouga and Ayame all knew what the sword could do they had seen it first hand along with Carlisle.

Kagome waited til everyone was standing outside before she took out the sword. She could see everyone's eyes widen in surprise. Kouga, Ayame and Shippou were the most surprised because they only knew of Inuyasha being able to use it.

"That is an impressive sword." Edward said from his spot next to Bella.

Kagome smiled. "That is not the only thing impressive about it. Watch." She looked over at Kouga. "Come here Kouga. I need your help."

Kouga shook his head. "No way. I didn't know you could use the sword and I know what it does. Remember I was on the other side of it more than once." He stepped behind Ayame.

"Come on Kouga." Kagome whined. "I wont hurt you. Anyway your fast enough to move out of the way." She pretended to pout.

Kouga shook his head. "Forget it, Kagome."

"If you wont then I will." Ayame narrowed her eyes at her mate. Kouga swallowed. Growling she socked him in the ribs. "Fine then. I'll help Kagome."

Ayame walked out in front of Kagome. "What do you want me to do?" She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Just dodge the attacks. Unlike Inuyasha I haven't trained with the Tetsaiga so I need your youkai aura." Kagome leveled Tetsaiga in front of her.

Ayame nodded. "Ready." She knew that Kagome would not hurt her or she would not have volunteered.

Carlisle moved over beside Shippou. He had some questions about Kagome and the sword. For all he knew it was a gift from Inuyasha's father to him after the great Inu-No-Tashio died. He had left two swords; the Tetsaiga which could take 100 lives then there was his other half Tetseiga which could give those 100 their lives back with one swing. He cut his eyes over to Edward and noticed that his 'son' was not looking at him at the moment.

"Shippou?" Carlisle said as he reached the kits side.

Shippou glanced over and noticed Carlisle was standing next to him. "Hey, you haven't changed one bit." Shippou gave him a fanged grin.

"Vampires don't change at all from when they are created." Carlisle nodded towards Kagome and Ayame. "How can Kagome use a youkai sword? From what I remember being told Inuyasha's father gifted the sword to him after he died."

Shippou glanced at his mother and sighed. "That's true but Inuyasha didn't receive it directly from his father." Shippou grinned remembering when Inuyasha had first told him what took place.

"Then who did he receive it from." Edward had heard what Carlisle was thinking and decided to slip over to the two.

Shippou grinned wider and nodded towards Kagome. "Kagome gave it to him." With that he turned his attention back to Kagome and Ayame. The two of them had gotten real close about two months after Sango was taken. Not long after than Miroku passed in his sleep.

Kagome's voice interrupted their chatting when she yelled out "Wind Scar". Ayame jumped just as Kagome yelled and was able to get out of the way with out much problem. They vampires at the side were rather surprised about the attack. There were four fissures in the ground where the wind scar hit.

"That was cool." Jake said from his spot next to Bella who was holding Renesmee.

Kagome sheathed the Tetsaiga and went over to the small group gathered. She looked at Kouga and noticed that he was rather pale. She wondered if he was remembering when he was hit by the wind scar. Giggling she looked back at Carlisle.

"I heard you ask Shippou about how Inuyasha came by Tetsaiga." Kagome rose a brow as she glanced at the others.

Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "Even when I was traveling with you I was not told." He casually shrugged. "I was merely curious."

Kagome snorted and crossed her arms. "Of course you are." She nodded towards the house. "Come on lets get back inside. I'm tired of standing." She grinned as she lead the others back in the house. Kagome went straight to the small love seat and flopped down. Jasper walked over and sat down by her and draped his arm over her shoulder. Kagome blushed lightly at the gester.

"If you haven't already guessed I use to be human." Kagome started to explain when she caught a few curious looks. Sighing Kagome decided to tell them from the part where she unsealed Inuyasha from the god tree.

**(We all know what happens so I will skip the retelling)**

"After I jumped into the portal Inuyasha came in after me." Kagome grinned. "I couldn't believe that I went into the demon afterlife. It was so unreal. Anyway as soon as we arrived I realized that we were standing on the remains of Inuyasha's father in his demon form." Kagome looked up towards the ceiling.

"The great Inu-No-Tashio, in his true form, was as big as a house. He was truly magnificent." Kagome returned her gaze to the other. "Now back to the story. I get side tracked easy. Once we were in the bottom, Sesshoumaru went to grab Tetsaiga but he was repealed by a barrier that was placed on it."

"Did Inuyasha grab it then?" Kate asked from her seat next to Carmen.

Kagome shook her head. "Nope. Inuyasha didn't even want the sword until I told him to take it just to spite his half brother. If he couldn't wound him physically then hit him in his pride." Kagome grinned evilly. "Inuyasha did try to pulled the Tetsaiga."

"What do you mean by that?" Bella asked from her seat in between Edward and Jacob, who was now holding Renesmee. "He pulled it out didn't he?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope neither one of them pulled it out." Kagome smiled brightly. "I don't remember why I went to the sword in the first place but when I touched it nothing happened. I turned to tell Inuyasha that I could touch it and saw that Sesshoumaru was getting ready to kill him. I moved forward forgetting that I had my hand on the Tetsaiga."

"You mean **YOU** pulled it out?" Eleazar asked. "From here I can tell it is not a human made sword." He eyed the Tetsaiga cautiously.

Kagome grinned. "The Tetsaiga is not a man made sword. It is in fact a demon sword. Made from the fang of Inu-No-Tashio himself." Kagome looked down at Tetsaiga in her lap. "As soon as it came out Sesshoumaru tried to kill me with his poison claws. Instead of melting me he melted the wall around me. Those few minutes that passed I was spoken to by Inu-No-Tashio. He told me that since I was a human and the Tetsaiga was meant to protect humans that I was the one who was really meant to control who used it." Kagome shrugged. "Its like I am the swords protector until I find someone who is worthy enough to wield it besides myself."

Everyone sat quiet for a little while until Kagome jumped up with a gasp. Jasper was beside her in no more than it took to blink. Kagome stood there with a far away look on her face. Everyone of the Cullen's family knew the look from Alice however Kagome was not a Seer. Within a few moments Kagome blinked her eyes and looked around.

"We need to get ready for some company. There are at least 3 different covens coming." Kagome looked at Shippou. "It seems my powers are growing again."

Shippou sighed. "Let's just hope you can control it this time." He whispered softly.

Kagome yawned. "I don't know about the others but I am tired. I think I'll head up to bed." Kagome stood up and stretched.

The others stood and watched as she walked out of the room. Jasper right behind her. The others broke off into different groups and talked about the old days or what ever was on their minds. They were all trying to keep their minds off the upcoming battle.

**Some place else**

His violet eyes narrowed as he watched the sicking scene before him. Even though the bitch took his powers he still had something that she didn't know about. Grinning he knew that if the Volturi knew about Renesmee that they would show up however he didn't want them to know it was him so he spoke to someone about seeing an immortal child.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome purified his heart from the evil of his demon blood however she forgot to purify his human heart from the evil that was already in his soul. Smiling his eyes showed that he would rejoice when Kagome fell from her perch of glory. It was him that took Naraku down but Kagome wished on the jewel when she promised that that jewel was his.

"Just you wait little Kagome." Inuyasha turned and walked back into the woods for his companion. "Revenge can be a bitch."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – I know I am cutting this chapter when its just getting good. Well I need to cut it here that way I can skip a few hours. So Inuyasha is back what do you think he has planned for our sweet Kagome? Do you think that Jasper will refrain from killing him again or will Kagome get tired of Inuyasha always butting in? Stay turned for more. XD!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – Roses are red and Violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha or Twilight and neither do you! So how do you like my poem. I happen to like it well except that I don't own either of them. (Cries) oh well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**His violet eyes narrowed as he watched the sicking scene before him. Even though the bitch took his powers he still had something that she didn't know about. Grinning he knew that if the Volturi knew about Renesmee that they would show up however he didn't want them to know it was him so he spoke to someone about seeing an immortal child.**_

_**Inuyasha knew that Kagome purified his heart from the evil of his demon blood however she forgot to purify his human heart from the evil that was already in his soul. Smiling his eyes showed that he would rejoice when Kagome fell from her perch of glory. It was him that took Naraku down but Kagome wished on the jewel when she promised that that jewel was his.**_

"_**Just you wait little Kagome." Inuyasha turned and walked back into the woods for his companion. "Revenge can be a bitch."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**The next Morning**

Everyone was down stairs speaking to the new vampires that showed early this morning. Kagome was seated at the edge of the room as she read the aura's of the one coven along with 4 nomads that arrived. Her eyes were trained on the leader of the Egyptian coven – Amun. His aura was slightly tainted more than the rest of the human feeders. Even his mate Kebi was slightly less tainted than he.

Her eyes then trailed to the four nomads. She could clearly tell that Peter and Charlotte were mated. Their eyes were just as red as the others however their was very little taint to their auras. Kagome mentally shook her head as she turned her attention to Garrett. She could tell that he had no abilities however he was very educated. At the moment he was speaking to Kate. Kagome had a feeling that at the end of everything that Garrett just might change his appetite.

The two that drew Kagome's attention the most was Benjamin and his mate Tia. Kagome could feel that Benjamin had a rare ability. No one would say what it was but Kagome knew that Eleazar and Edward knew. Turning her eyes Kagome looked over at Jasper who was speaking to Peter and Charlotte. He had told her that those two were with him during the civil war. They had left together but separated not long after leaving their sire.

Feeling someone coming up behind her Kagome turned to see Bella coming towards her. Kagome smiled and waited til Bella was near before she asked anything. Since Kagome had been the first Bella drank from she knew almost every thought in her mind at the moment yet Kagome remembered the little talk about Bella's mind being private and even Edward not being able to read her thoughts. Thus she kept it to herself. Anyway it was as if she was reading her emotions rather than her thoughts.

"I can't thank you enough." Bella took Kagome's hands in hers. "I am truly sorry that I... um... fed off you." She whispered trying not to draw attention to the others around.

Kagome gave Bella a smile and shrugged. "Don't mention it." Kagome drew Bella into a hug. "I was just helping a new friend out."

Kagome pulled away and noticed that they now had an audience. Bella would have blushed if she had been able. Kagome however could and did. Jasper slid over to Kagome's side and wrapped one arm around her waist. Kagome then realized that her along with the others, Kouga, Ayame and Shippou, still had their human disguises on.

Shippou caught Kagome's eyes and gave her a supportive smile. Taking a deep breathe she looked at the 8 new vampires. The Egyptian Coven – Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, along with the 4 nomads – Garrett, Mary, Peter and Charlotte. She could feel their curiosity from their auras. Shaking herself mentally she straightened her shoulders.

"Since I have all of your attentions I would like to introduce you to my friends and I." Kagome gestured to Kouga, Ayame and Shippou. "We are call The Unknown Ancients."

With that all four of them dropped their disguises. Kagome's hair faded from dark brown to dark blue hair. The single stripes on her face and wrist were visible now and were a lighter blue than her hair. Her golden eyes showed that she was not human. Her claws and fangs also showed that she was not vampire either.

Kouga let his disguise fade to let his real appearance show through. The only thing that really changed was that his tail was no longer hidden. His fangs as well as his claws showed that he was neither vampire nor human. Ayame's strawberry blond hair turned a darker red and her red tail appeared behind her. Shippou was the last to let his disguise drop.

His light red hair turned darker and his hazel eyes turned emerald green. His fangs and claws showed as well as his long tail that he now had draped over his should like Sesshoumaru did with his moko-moko. He flashed everyone a fanged grin as he went over to Kagome.

Eleazar was the first to recognize them. Bowing he kept his eyes on Kagome. "Forgive me I did not recognize you." When he stood Carmen studied Kagome further.

"I remember you." Carmen looked at the others. "Kagome was the one who told Aro to let us leave in peace." She smiled over to Kagome. "What did you tell him after wards I seemed to have forgotten."

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes. "I told him that if he wanted to keep his 'little' Aro, he would allow them to leave with out Celeste interfering."

Everyone started to laugh at the threat and Edward laughed even harder when he saw Aro's face from Eleazar. Amun and Kebi stayed away from Kagome as well as the others. Benjamin and Tia were standing by Kouga and Ayame. Kagome smiled as she realized that she had just as much right to be here as much as the others. Even if Renesmee was involved.

Just then Jacob tensed and looked at Edward. Edward hissed and snarled. "We have guests."

Kagome sniffed the air and growled. "He wouldn't dare." She said as she ran outside with Jasper and the others following after.

They all skidded to a stop at the front porch. In front of them was a dark haired Inuyasha with blood red eyes. Kagome snarled as he started towards her. Jasper stepped in front of her out of protection. Edward stepped to one side while Bella and the others circled around Kagome.

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Jasper hissed. "Kagome spared your life isn't that enough for you or do you have a death wish." He could feel the anger rolling off the newborn vampire in waves.

"I told you and her along time ago that **SHE** is mine." Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. "She was mine when she was Kikyo. She was mine when she pinned me to the tree and then released me. Kagome will be mine til the day I die." He snarled through his teeth.

Kagome snarled at him while the rest of them tensed. Her youki pulsed and let everyone know that she was alpha and would take him on. Jasper looked at her with fear in his eyes. Kagome just shook her head and walked calmly towards Inuyasha. Her eyes betraying nothing of what she was feeling. Her first love and first kiss was standing there before her threatening not just her life but the lives connected to her if she was to die.

"I have had enough of this Inuyasha." Kagome snarled through her teeth. "This time I will not let you survive."

Kagome left him no time to answer as she rushed him with speed unknown to vampires. In not time Inuyasha was swinging at her wildly as she dodged them easily. She knew that he was getting angrier by the look in his eyes. Kagome grinned at him like Sesshoumaru use to do when he was tired of the fight which only fueled Inuyasha's rage more.

"I tire of this." Kagome stated as she jumped backwards and flipped out a pink energy whip. With a flick of her hand the whip wrapped tightly around his neck every time he went to move it would only burn him more.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Do you yield?" Her tone was emotionless as she locked eyes with him.

"Never!" Inuyasha hissed as he went to lunge for her.

Kagome jerked her hand forward and Inuyasha stopped, eyes wide. "I warned you Inuyasha."

Everyone stood there watching as Inuyasha's head rolled of his shoulders and landed at his feet. The body fell then became dust in front of their eyes. Jasper moved his eyes to Kagome and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. In a blink of an eye he was at her side with his arms around her, urging her to head back to the house. Kagome willingly let Jasper lead her.

Shippou stood there with Kouga and Ayame as their eyes refused to move from the, now on fire thanks to Benjamin, body of Inuyasha. Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett and Tanya stood around the fire making sure that Inuyasha was indeed dead. Benjamin started the fire then headed inside to where Tia along with the rest of the vampires were now at.

**Back in the house**

Kagome decided that she needed to rest so she headed directly up the stairs and into the bedroom where she had been placed the pass two times. After she shut the door Kagome slid off her bloodied kimono and headed to the adjacent bathroom. (I'm guessing on this!) She turned on the shower and waited til the water was warm enough before she slipped in. Sighing she closed her eyes as she let the water run over her tense muscles.

**Down stairs**

Jasper watched as Kagome left quietly and headed up the stairs and into his room yet again then went into the shower. He could smell that she wanted to alone but for some reason his feet were telling his head a different story as he ascended the stairs and went into his bed room quietly. He mentally told Edward that him and Kagome were not to be disturbed. He could him Edward chuckle under his breathe. Jasper snarled lightly as not to arouse Kagome's attention that he was indeed close.

When Jasper entered the bathroom he was not prepared for the sight that he was seeing. His mouth dried as he looked her over from head to toe. There were single stripe on her cheeks and wrist however there were three thinner stripes on her shoulders, ankles, arms, thighs, stomach and chest. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight before. Jasper instantly could feel the longing coming off Kagome as she kept her back to him. He silently wondered who she longed for?

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am so happy that you all have enjoyed this story so far. I will be OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS in the next chappie. So who is Kagome longing for? Is she longing for Inuyasha? Kouga? Jasper? Stay tuned for the next chapter where Kagome will reveal her desires for... not going to tell ya yet! MWAHHHHHHH! I know I'm evil. Don't ya just love me! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. As much as I wish I did that is all it is a dream. Well until I can afford the show but that will be in... um... never. Shot, well onto the next chapter of the story. I really hope you enjoy this story. If you are under 18 remember this is a M rated story! Now onwards...**

**Review:**

_**He mentally told Edward that him and Kagome were not to be disturbed. He could him Edward chuckle under his breathe. Jasper snarled lightly as not to arouse Kagome's attention that he was indeed close.**_

_**When Jasper entered the bathroom he was not prepared for the sight that he was seeing. His mouth dried as he looked her over from head to toe. There were single stripe on her cheeks and wrist however there were three thinner stripes on her shoulders, ankles, arms, thighs, stomach and chest. He had never seen a more gorgeous sight before. Jasper instantly could feel the longing coming off Kagome as she kept her back to him. He silently wondered who she longed for?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kagome**

Kagome couldn't help be remember what it felt like when Jasper held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. She wondered if he truly did want her or if it was just the scent of her blood that made him want her. She knew that vampires were ruled by one thing and one thing only. Blood. It was the only thing that they want without cause. Sighing she closed her eyes and let the water flow over her face and wash the tears away that had fallen.

Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not realize that Jasper had shed his clothing and joined her in the shower. He had locked the bed room door in case of someone coming up to check on her or him. Jasper grinned when his arms went around her and Kagome jumped. She whirled around and locked eyes with him.

Jasper bent his head and touched her lips lightly with his. "What are you wanting?" He whispered against her lips.

Kagome could not say anything as she gazed into his golden eyes. Her eyes darted down to his lips that were only a breathe away from touching hers. When her eyes went up to meet his again she gasped in shock at what she saw. His eyes were black with desire and lust. Moaning she leaned into Jasper's arms and touched her lips to his.

Jasper could smell the arousal coming off of her as she looked down to his mouth. He then realized that it was him that she wanted. He was about to take her when she pulled his down with a moan and captured his mouth with hers. Growling in approval he tightened his arms around her as Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. She groaned as she felt his heat rubbing against hers.

Jasper could take no more as he pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Will you be mine?" The question was husky with desire. Kagome shivered as she felt him throb in need between her legs.

Kagome nodded her head as she looked up into his eyes. "Will you be my mate?" Her eyes bleed red. "Once you are it can not be undone." She warned him.

"Yesss." The 's' was a hiss as he dipped his head and kissed her nipping her bottom lip as he adjusted her for him to slip into her wet heat. Kagome pulled away as she opened her mouth with no sound. Her body tightened around him as he stayed where he was.

Jasper stayed still as he waited for her to adjust. His mouth trailed down her jaw to her neck as his hands fisted themselves in her hair. Kagome moaned as she felt Jasper move within her. Her eyes widen in pleasure as she felt him nip at her neck. Her eyes bleed red as her instincts took over. She moved her head around and grazed her fangs over the spot she wished to mark him as her mate.

Jasper shuttered as he felt the heat in his body tighten. His eyes snapped open when he felt Kagome sink her fangs into his neck. His eyes turned black as he bent his own head and sunk his teeth into her skin. He had no idea why he felt that he had to but what ever it was he would just go with it. He had forgotten what it felt like to be warm for all those years of being cold.

Kagome was the first to pull her fangs from his neck. She licked the blood that came out of her mating mark. She shivered as Jasper pulled out from her and just held on. Kagome had never felt this much ecstasy in her whole entire life. Raising her head she smiled up at his golden eyes. She noticed that his fangs lengthened yet his nails stayed the same. Kagome grinned as she began her bath again. Jasper just chuckled as he helped Kagome wash herself off.

"That was amazing." Kagome purred as she curled into Jasper's arms as he carried her to the bed.

"Yes it was Darlin'." He bent down and kissed her. "I'll be right back." With that Jasper changed and flew downstairs. Kagome giggled as she leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes.

Jasper tightened his arms around Kagome. He never wanted to let this vixen go and know he wont have to. He just prayed that Alice was doing as good as him. He could tell that Lord Sesshoumaru liked Alice but Jasper could feel that Lord Sesshoumaru was not use to his feeling. Of course Alice would help him out in that area. He grinned as he closed his eyes. No he did not sleep but he wanted to just hold his mate.

**Down Stairs**

Shippou was sitting outside with a grin on his face. He knew that his mother finally had a mate after all this time that would love her and treat her like a queen. Glancing to his right he saw that Kouga and Ayame were grinning like fools.

Shippou shook his head and continued to watch as Bella tried to control her powers. More vampires had arrived while his mother and Jasper were upstairs. Rosalie and Emmet had also returned. Rose was holding Bella while Carlisle told Emmet what happened while they were away.

"Now why couldn't Kagome be my mate?" Kouga whined for the fifth time.

Ayame snarled at him as she grabbed his ear. "Because wolf boy you are MINE!" Her eyes flashed red. "You promised me long before Kagome came along and you know she only cares for you as a brother."

"Sorry." Kouga whimpered as he closed his eyes.

Shippou couldn't help but laugh at the dumb wolf. Even after all these years Kouga was still trying to claim Kagome but he knew that as of now that would no longer be possible. His eyes lite up when he realized that the Lord of the West might just have found the new Lady. Shippou could smell that Sesshoumaru felt something for the little dark haired girl. He had to admit that she smelled nice however Shippou had already found his mate in Rin.

Just then everyone of the vampires froze and moved to the house. Shippou, Kouga and Ayame stood and looked at the vampires that were coming towards them. Edward flew past and the others moved pass with a apology. The only one who stopped was Eleazar.

"There are two new comers." He said as he nodded for the three of them to follow.

When Shippou entered the room he was surprised to see that his mother was up and standing in front of Renesmee and Bella. There were two younger looking vampires at the door who were speaking with Edward. His eyes shifted over to the two vampires and noticed that they were the vampires that ruled before the Volturi.

Kagome knew instantly who had arrived as soon as they came within her aura border. She had jumped up and scared Jasper because of how fast she moved. When she told him that there were two new vampires that were coming he had ran down the stairs were Edward and the others had already moved around Bella.

"So the rumors are true?" Said the first vampire.

"You are really going to move against the Volturi." Said the second.

Edward looked at the first one who spoke. "That is not intent to fight against them, Stefan." His eyes cut to Vladimir.

"We do not care what law has been broken." Vladimir said as his eyes landed on Renesmee.

"Nor do we care that the Ancients are here." Stefan looked from Kagome to Shippou then Kouga and Ayame. Kouga snarled and moved slightly in front of his mate. Jasper was at Kagome's side in an instant.

Kagome grinned and stepped forward. "It is good to see you. Vlad," Kagome bowed her head. "Stefan. If you wish to stay then by all means to but we are only here to let the Volturi know that they have over stepped their bounties for which we set all those years ago." Her eyes narrowed at the two.

The ones who did not understand just stood there and stared. "What are you talking about?" Eleazar asked stepping forward with Carmen.

Shippou was also wondering what his mother was speaking about. "Mother is that where you and Sesshoumaru went?" He raised a brow not revealing further.

Kagome smiled and turned. "Yes son." She turned back to the others. "Sesshoumaru and I were at the battle between the Volturi and Romanians. We did not join in the fight because it was between a certain race however we did set the rules of the ruling class of vampires."

"Indeed, Lady Kagome was the one who kept an eye on the battle while Sesshoumaru took the time to get me and my brother out of the castle." Stefan announced. "Lord Sesshoumaru told us that Kagome had heard from a oracle that we would be needed in the future and that Aro along with his brothers wished to kill us."

Jasper turned to Kagome. "Is that true Darlin?" Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Yes." She smiled a small smile. "The oracle was a dear friend of mine until she died." Kagome looked knowingly at Kouga, Shippou and Ayame.

"Lady Kaeda?" Ayame whispered her eyes filling with tears.

Kagome nodded. "Yes Kaeda was an oracle. She never told anyone but on her death bed she told me that she seen a battle that two living dead would die in vain. Thus the reason I kept my eyes on the vampires." She smiled at Carlisle.

"How old are you?" Emmet asked. Rose elbowed him in the guts. "Hey!"

"Shut your mouth, Em." Rose looked at Kagome. "Please forgive him he is an idiot." She grinned showing her white teeth.

Kagome chuckled. "He reminds me of an old friend." She quickly wiped her eyes and smiled. "Now I was 15 when I was pulled down a well in my family shrine which sent me 500 years into the past." She tapped her finger on her chin. "There is only a couple more months before time rights itself so..." Kagome closed her eyes for a moment.

"Come on Kags don't tell me you forgot?" Kouga laughed at her.

Kagome growled at him. "No I had to count. I am 1014 years old. I'll be 1015 in three months." She smiled as everyone's eyes grew very wide.

"I guess you have a thing for older women huh?" Emmet nudged Jasper in the arm.

Jasper just growled low at him while everyone else laughed. Kagome just shook her head. She couldn't help that she was that old. Smiling she remembered that soon she would be able to see her family. But then again did she really want to.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yea I put Kagome at 1015 but I added the 500 years she skipped to go back into the past plus the 500 she had to live. Oh and she was 15 when she first went down the well so hope you understand why Kagome is so old. I tried to get everyone In Character but if I went a little OOC I am sorry. Also I have been sick and am just now starting to be able to work on more than two stories at a time. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – Nope still don't own Inuyasha or twilight. Oh well. I am glad that some liked me little twist in the story about Kagome and Sesshoumaru being there when the Volturi took out the Romanians. It just popped in my head as I was writing and thought it would be nice because Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru are the ancients. Also don't fret Sesshoumaru and Alice will be back however it wont til be a little later unless I feel like them coming back. Well onto the next part...**

**Review:**

"_**Come on Kags don't tell me you forgot?" Kouga laughed at her.**_

_**Kagome growled at him. "No I had to count. I am 1014 years old. I'll be 1015 in three months." She smiled as everyone's eyes grew very wide.**_

"_**I guess you have a thing for older women huh?" Emmet nudged Jasper in the arm.**_

_**Jasper just growled low at him while everyone else laughed. Kagome just shook her head. She couldn't help that she was that old. Smiling she remembered that soon she would be able to see her family. But then again did she really want to.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome smiled as she watched Bella, Renesmee, Edward and Jacob together. The Romanians were a bit of a surprise in showing because she had forgotten that little piece of information until Vlad and Stefan said something. When she felt someone approach she cut her eyes to the right and saw that Eleazar, Benjamin, Tia, Mary, Peter and Charlotte coming over towards her. She smiled as they all walked over and sat down either in front or next to her.

"Is there something you wish to know?" Kagome looked at the ones who came over.

"We were wondering how you knew the Romanians?" Benjamin asked from his spot between Peter and Tia.

Kagome smiled. "Like I said before, I was told by an oracle that two undead, with red eyes, would be needed in the future thus they could not die." Kagome cut her eyes over at Bella working with Vlad and Stefan watching. "I have watched the vampires many of years so of course I knew most of them when they were changed." She grinned as she turned her eyes back to the others.

"Wasn't Kaeda the sister of Kikyo?" Carlisle asked as he made his way over with the others. Kagome's face dropped as she nodded.

"Yes Lady Kaeda was a miko that lived in the village that was close to the bone eaters well that took me back in time." Kagome told them, her eyes had a far away look. "She was only eight when Kikyo and Inuyasha were fooled by Naraku in order to seal Inuyasha to the god tree and kill Kikyo. Only it didn't go as he planned."

Jasper stood at the edge of the group watching his mate. He could feel the sadness as she told them what happened but he was not listening instead he was thinking about what Edward had told him. With the exchange of blood, Kagome should show some of the vampire aspects yet she still looked human. Jasper knew his changes had already occurred. In fact he felt them as they happened. The first thing he noticed was his heart's slow beat.

He turned and looked over at Bella and noticed that she was doing rather well as a newborn but it helped that Kagome had been the first that Bella had ran into and fed from. Jasper knew that Bella would not be hungry until the day before battle because he, himself had not been hungry and when they went to town a few time he was no in pain from wanting to feed off every single human that caught his eye. He was rather grateful for Kagome coming into his life. He was now fully in control of his thirst.

"She seems happy." Came a male voice from to his side. Jasper looked over and saw that it was Shippou. He had not even seen the kit move.

Jasper smiled as he turned his eyes back to Kagome. "She's not the only one. She helped me and Bella. I'm the newest 'vegetarian' around here besides Bella." Jasper cut his eyes at the fox demon.

Shippou grinned showing one of his fangs. "If you would like I could help you master the ability you have since mating with my mother."

Jasper frowned. "I don't know what your talkin' 'bout." He turned fully to Shippou. "The only thing I have is the ability to feel people or force an emotion on them. Nothin' else."

"Oh yes you do." Shippou grinned as he walked over to his mother. Jasper watched and decided to follow over.

"Mother?" Shippou called over the other vampires questions.

Kagome looked up and noticed that Shippou was standing next to Jasper. "Yes Shippou." She stood and brushed off her clothing.

"Did you tell your mate of your abilities?" Shippou asked with his arms crossed and a glint in his eye. "Or did you forget?"

Kagome thought for a moment then it hit her. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that some of her powers were given to Jasper as they became mates. Biting her lip she felt herself flush with embarrassment. Her eyes went to Shippou's and noticed him trying not to laugh.

"I am going to kill you Shippou." Kagome snarled a warning. He had done this on purpose. "You have three second."

Shippou's eyes grew wide as Kagome produced a bow from her powers. He backed up slowly as he prayed that she would let him have to the count of three before she let the arrow go.

"1"

Shippou turned and ran. Everyone was watching as Kagome held her left hand up and a bow appeared brighter.

"2"

Kagome took a breath as she grinned and held up her right hand. An arrow appeared and she notched it. The vampires moved from out of the way. Carlisle was grinning from ear to ear as Kagome readied her bow. He was the only one that dare stand close to her. Even Jasper took a step back.

"3"

Kagome let the arrow go and it flew past everyone as fast as a bullet and hit Shippou right in the ass. He jumped about 5 feet in the air with a yelp of pain. He landed on his face with his ass sticking up in the air with the arrow sticking out of it.

Everyone started to laugh at Shippou. Finally he was able to pick himself up and the arrow disappeared as he turned and growled at his mother. He came back over but kept his eyes down. Kagome just grinned as she waited for him to apologize for his putting his nose in where it didn't belong but she was grateful that he reminded her.

Shippou stood there about a foot from Kagome mumbling. Kagome cupped her hand around her ear. "What was that honey?" She batted her eyes sweetly.

"Sorry mother." Shippou grumbled. Kagome just patted him on the shoulder.

"By the way thanks for reminding me but next time tell me in private." She smiled up at him as she turned back to the others. "Now since I have to teach Jasper how to use the reitai in his system I will have to show you my powers without the sword."

Carlisle, Carmen and Eleazar grinned because they had seen most of her power when she was younger. Vladimir and Stefan were very curious about what kind of power this demoness had in her hands. The others just stood by and watched. Kouga, Ayame and Shippou were all under a barrier Shippou placed because they were extremely sensitive to Kagome's power since they were part of her pack.

Kagome turned and looked at the observers. "I am going to place a barrier around all of you because none of you will be able to deal with my full power." She looked at each one of them and locked eyes with Bella. "Come here Bella this will be a good exercise for you."

Edward growled but was stopped when Carlisle's hand on his shoulder. "I don't trust her. I cant read her mind, Carlisle." He looked back at Kagome.

Kagome sighed and sent a glare that would stop Naraku cold. "Fine I will drop my mental shield but only for a second that way you can tell I mean no harm. No snooping." She crossed her arms.

Edward nodded. "That's fine." Kagome nodded.

Edwards was able to read that Kagome was going to teach her. "Thank you." He nodded as he looked at Bella. Bella rolled her eyes along with Rose.

Kagome took Bella's hand. "Ok now you need to focus on your shield. Lick a thin film that covers you from head to toe."

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes. Kagome could tell that it was working because a light red barrier began to form. Kagome smiled. "Now imagine it over the whole group, protecting them from anything that would come at them."

With that the barrier shifted over the group. The vampires gasped as they felt Bella's power. Kagome just smiled and kept on. Patting Bella on the back she placed her own barrier over Bella's. Kagome's pinkish purple wove in with Bella's red one and made it stronger. All the vampires were mystified at what they saw. Carlisle knew that Kagome could teach anyone thus the reason he was happy that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had decided to join in the fight.

"Ok Bella you may go stand next to Edward." Kagome smiled as Bella went back to Edward. Edward tilted his head slightly in thanks. Kagome just grinned wider. "Now I must ask you not to move. If you move you will be purified and trust me its not pleasant."

Kagome turned her back to the group and closed her eyes. She knew that she would have to use her full power. She just prayed that Sesshoumaru was not near by because he loved to fight her when she was amped with power.

Jasper stood with the others and watched as Kagome completely changed in her appearance. She was no longer standing but floating above the ground with what looked like wings. He watched in awe as she turned towards them slowly and revealed the rest of her transformation. He could feel her love, protectiveness, loyalty and passion in her. No words did her beauty justice.

The others were staring at her. Some in fear some in awe some in confusion. Carlisle just stood there looking at Kagome seeing for the first time what his friend was capable of. He stepped forward just slightly and felt her power gently brushed against him. He just grinned as he took another step.

Esme gasped. "Carlisle you must stop." She was panicked but dare not move.

Carlisle held up his hand. "Just watch." He told them as he took another step towards Kagome.

Edward and Bella were scared for their father but as Edward turned to the other demons he could tell that they were not afraid. Edward and the other vampires watched as Carlisle was able to get one foot from Kagome. When Kagome's eyes opened they were almost a sky blue with a golden ring around the center.

"It has been a long time my dear friend." Kagome spoke however there was a second voice just beneath the surface.

Carlisle bent as his waist and bowed to Kagome. Kagome landed as her feet touched the ground. Her wings did not disappear but folded up at her back. Kagome's hair was to her ankles but was also braided with what looked like feathers wove through her hair. Her markings were more prominent as the others were able to move. The holy power was took back from Kagome.

Jasper walked up to his mate. "Kagome?" His eyes were full of worry.

"It is fine, my mate." Kagome reached up and touched Jasper's cheek. "I still have my memories but I am not the same as I was before." She grinned as she looked over her shoulders to her wings.

"What's going on?" Edward asked stepping up beside Carlisle. The others were rather worried as well.

Kagome just laughed. "Before now I did not have my whole soul." She looked at Shippou, Kouga and Ayame. "Kikyo was in possession of the other part. It only took me a little while longer to connect the two halves." Her eyes went to everyone's who was standing before her but stopped at Edward.

"You do not believe that you still have your soul." She kept her eyes with his.

Edward sighed and nodded. "I do." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Carlisle has told us all that we still have a soul but it is tainted by darkness because we are not meant to stay among the living." He felt Bella squeeze his hand for comfort.

Kagome smiled. "Carlisle is correct."

She watched as many emotions went through the vampires that were standing in front of her. Vladimir and Stefan looked bored because she had told them the very thing she was about to tell the others. She grinned a knowing grin then turned her attention back to the others. Kagome could tell that Jasper was the one with the most shocked look on his face.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh yes I did. I stopped the story here. Hehehehehe! Now you will have to wait on the next chapter. I know I'm evil. Well til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. I would like to say happy b-day to one of my reviewers. Aintgotnone this chapter is just for you on your birthday. Hope it settles your curiosity and helps with the confusion.**

**Review:**

_**Edward sighed and nodded. "I do." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Carlisle has told us all that we still have a soul but it is tainted by darkness because we are not meant to stay among the living." He felt Bella squeeze his hand for comfort.**_

_**Kagome smiled. "Carlisle is correct." **_

_**She watched as many emotions went through the vampires that were standing in front of her. Vladimir and Stefan looked bored because she had told them the very thing she was about to tell the others. She grinned a knowing grin then turned her attention back to the others. Kagome could tell that Jasper was the one with the most shocked look on his face.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome could tell that everyone was a little confused. Grinning she walked over and took a seat. She waited til everyone was seated then decided to tell them just how they were brought back. Kagome could feel the other half of her soul tell her that it was time.

"Now before I say anything you must know that what I say must not leave your mouth to anyone not here at the moment." Kagome waited til they all agreed. "Ok. Its true that every living thing in the world has a spirit. When we die the spirit travels and is held within either heaven a place of peace or hell a place of darkness. When you were turned into a vampire your soul or spirit was taken from the light and bathed in the darkness and given back."

"Every human has some kind of taint to their soul but that is washed away once a soul is reborn into the light." Kagome smiled at Carlisle. "Every living being in the world, including vampires, are able to be bathed in the light again. Like I told Carlisle when he traveled with me. Just because you have been tainted does not mean you have to act on them. Keeping from human blood is one way to keep your taint from getting darker."

"Who has the darkest soul here?" Benjamin asked from his spot by his mate Tia.

Kagome looked at the young vampire. "I am sorry but I can not say." She looked at every but her eyes stayed on Amun's the longest. He quickly turned and walked away taking Kebi with him. Kagome just sighed and watched him walk away. She could tell that he had a very hard life.

"Are you telling stories again?" Came a stoic voice from behind Kagome.

Kagome jumped up and smiled brightly. There stood Lord Sesshoumaru and two new human feeding vampires. Kagome could tell that they were rather surprised to see her.

"Zafrina, Senna? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked as he stepped forward. "And where is Kachiri?"

Zafrina stepped forward. "When in Africa we ran into Alice and this demon Sesshoumaru-sama. She told me that she needed Kachiri else where while Senna and I came here to help." Her eyes went to Renesmee. "I can see that Alice was right you will need us all."

"Then we are happy to have you." Kagome smiled as she looked up at her alpha. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and his eyes grew slightly wide.

"You and this one needs to speak." He turned and waited for her. "Alone." He added when Jasper made a move to follow.

Kagome patted Jasper on the arm and gave him a quick kiss then hurried after Sesshoumaru. She knew that he had smelled that she had mated and would want to battle Jasper in order for the mating to be accepted by him and the rest of the pack. Kagome knew that Jasper was a good fighter however Sesshoumaru was as his name meant. The Killing Perfection.

Kagome was rather glad Sesshoumaru did not go too far out of the way because her feet were hurting. Sighing when he finally stopped Kagome flopped down and started to rub her sore feet. She cut her eyes to him every few minutes to see if he was looking at her. When she did notice him looking she jumped which caused Sesshoumaru to grin.

"What's so funny?" Kagome whined. "My feet hurt and you had to drag me all the way out here to... what? Laugh?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and bent down before her that way he could see her eyes with out looking down. "No this one was wondering what happened to the halfbreed." He looked into her eyes and saw tears starting to gather.

Within a few second Sesshoumaru dropped his hard exterior and gathered Kagome in his arms. He had only ever done this with his ward, Rin and later with Kagome. He could tell that it soothed them to be close to something so powerful. Kagome had told him time and time again that his power made her feel safe.

"I am sorry for what happened." Sesshoumaru said quietly. When he heard a noise he raised his gaze to see one of the vampires near.

Jasper could feel Kagome's pain through their mate mark so he ignored everyone and ran to her as fast as he could. He would not let his mate feel guilt or pain with out him present.

"What did you say?" Jasper narrowed his eyes as he looked at the demon lord holding his mate. He felt his temper rise.

Sesshoumaru could see that the vampire was very protective over Kagome. Nodding down towards Kagome he opened his arms and Jasper didn't think twice as he scooped Kagome up and brought her to his lap not to far from where Sesshoumaru still sat.

"This Sesshoumaru only asked what happened to the half breed." With that another sob came from Kagome. Jasper soothed her with mummers of love and acceptance. His eyes finally went to Sesshoumaru when Kagome settled down.

"You smelled the blood." Was all that Jasper said. Sesshoumaru's eyes went to Kagome then widen.

"She?" He asked and Jasper nodded.

"Yes Kagome did." He tightened his arms around Kagome. He felt as though she was going to shake herself into oblivion.

Sesshoumaru's mask was replaced as he stood and looked at Jasper. "Take my sister to the house for rest." He turned his gaze from Jasper and Kagome. "This Sesshoumaru will tend to the newborns training." With that Sesshoumaru was gone from sight.

Jasper just sat there for a few second as Kagome settled down then he stood with her still in his arms and ran to the house. He by passed the others as he went straight to his room. With out knowing he placed a reitai barrier around his room. It would keep the others out while also keep them from listening into anything said with in the walls.

**Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru waited for a few second before he returned to the clearing where the newborn Bella was training her new powers. He could feel her power all the way down south. Suddenly his thoughts went to the little dark haired vampire that he had left. He did not want to leave her but she was persistent. Worse than even Kagome. He shivered as he thought about the fight that he and the petite vampire female got into.

It had been the first fight in over half a century that he had lost. Sesshoumaru was rather surprised and shocked to say the least yet he knew that Kagome found out he would end up mated to the small vixen. If any he had to chose any creature to call the little onna he would call her a fairy. She was as spontaneous and energetic as one.

At once he was reminded of Rin. He still missed his ward even though she was mated to Shippou. He had fallen in love with the small girl but he knew that mating with the young girl was not an option. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin was much like a daughter than a mate even before she was mated. He could not see her any thing other than his little girl. He had blew a fuse when he heard that Shippou wished to mate his daughter but with some 'convincing' from Kagome he had agreed.

Now his beast had his sights on the small fairy like vampire that was now somewhere in south America or Africa. He did not know where but his beast was chomping at the bit for him to find her and make sure she was safe. Shaking himself mentally he focused on the newborn that was doing some hand to hand with one of the nomads. Garrett he believed was his name.

Intermediately he could tell some small mistakes but nothing major. Holding his hand up he walked forward and began to tell the young Bella what she was doing wrong and that she should fix them in order to get full movement out of her fighting. When he stepped back and waited for the girl to do the exercise again he could tell that the girl was a very quick learn. Nodding he looked over at Shippou. Shippou grinned and made his way over to him.

"Mom thinks that you have a thing for the girl, Alice." Shippou grinned. "Is it true?" Her cut his eyes to his adopted father.

"Hn." Was the only thing that Sesshoumaru said as he kept his eyes on the girl that was learning. He could tell that she would be a great fighter once she got down every move and form.

Shippou laughed at Sesshoumaru. "Well mom is happy and that is all we want for you too." He turned to Shippou. "You do remember when Rin told you she wanted a mother."

Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the kit and snorted. "Rin will always have me and Kagome she does not need a mother." With that he went back to watching the training.

Shippou shrugged and went back over to where Kouga and Ayame were standing. He knew that the lord of the west was smitten with the little vampire. He wondered if he should call up Rin and tell her that her Sesshoumaru-sama had found a girl he was interested in but then he knew that Rin would want to head to the states intermediately. He shivered with the thought of his pregnant mate in the mist of fighting.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that this is a good chapter for aintgotnone. Have a great birthday and an awesome day. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or Twilight. Sorry for not writing more but my muse has moved onto different stories. I have 6 others going along with this one. I hope that everyone is doing good. Now into the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Sesshoumaru cut his eyes to the kit and snorted. "Rin will always have me and Kagome she does not need a mother." With that he went back to watching the training.**_

_**Shippou shrugged and went back over to where Kouga and Ayame were standing. He knew that the lord of the west was smitten with the little vampire. He wondered if he should call up Rin and tell her that her Sesshoumaru-sama had found a girl he was interested in but then he knew that Rin would want to head to the states intermediately. He shivered with the thought of his pregnant mate in the mist of fighting.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Kagome & Jasper**

Jasper held Kagome as she layed on the bed sleeping. He could feel that she was calm. He also heard what the kit, Shippou and Sesshoumaru were talking about. He could feel longing coming from the demon lord and wondered why he hadn't taken a mate. Sighing he tightened his grip on Kagome. He was still amazed that his heart beat.

Kagome sighed and opened her eyes to look up at Jasper. "Hey." She smiled and kissed him.

Jasper growled as he pulled her closer to him. Kagome melted in his embrace. Reluctantly she pulled back and stretched. When she went to get out of bed Jasper just held onto her. Kagome sighed and looked up at him.

"We need to get up." She told him trying to be serious.

Jasper grinned. "I'm up." He had a twinkle in his eyes that Kagome knew much about.

"Later." Kagome almost sounded disappointed. "I want to make sure that Bella is ok and that Sesshoumaru hasn't killed her yet." She moved again and this time Jasper let her go.

"Why would he kill her?" Jasper now stood at the end of the bed. Kagome blinked and shook her head. She didn't even see him move.

"I didn't mean it literal." Kagome walked up to him and took his hand. "He is rather a perfectionist." Kagome opened the door but stopped and looked at Jasper and grinned.

Jasper frowned. "What? Can you not open the door?" He went to reach for the door and felt that his power was keeping it locked. His eyes widen as he looked over at Kagome.

"Just relax and call the power back." Kagome said softly. Jasper nodded.

It took him only a few seconds before he was able to call the power back into himself. He was rather pleased and at the same time stunned that he was able to do such a thing. He took the door knob and turned it opening the door.

"After you ma'am." Jasper stepped out of the way and let Kagome pass.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she walked out the door and waited for Jasper. She could feel that Sesshoumaru and the others were out side while a few were inside speaking. Kagome also laughed at the fact that Jacob was about to go crazy with all the human drinking vampires around. Of course she was just glad that they were steering clear of Forks and the small towns that were around the area.

**Shippou**

Shippou could feel that his mother was up so he headed towards her. As he entered the house he was able to see that she was coming down the stairs with her new mate. Sniffing the air his grin only got wider at the change in his mothers scent. He quickly made his way to her and took her hand. Ignoring the look he received from her mate he nodded towards the door. Shippou knew that Jasper would follow.

Kagome was rather worried that Shippou wanted to speak to her alone. Her heart was going ninety to nothing. She kept her thoughts happy but she could see a glee in her sons eyes. She wondered if Rin had had Shippou's kits yet.

"Shippou is this about Rin?" Kagome asked as Shippou kept walking her into the woods.

Shippou shook his head. "No I just need to speak with you and I know that any vampires or demons in the house would be able to hear what I am going to say." He gave Kagome a knowing look.

Kagome nodded as she got the hint. If something was amiss Sesshoumaru would have her on the first plane back to Tokyo. Vaguely Kagome could feel Jasper following. She knew that Shippou would not hurt her but Kagome also knew that Jasper would not let her go alone with another male. Son or not.

Shippou finally stopped and turned to Kagome after he dropped her hand. "Well what I have to say is good news." He glanced over to the right and slightly back. "You can come out Jasper." He grinned as the said vampire came out from behind a tree.

"What did you need to say that you had to drag my mate all this way?" His eyes narrowed as he went up beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shippou smiled. "I just wanted to let my mother know that she and you are going to have a pup or a baby." He shrugged. "What ever you prefer."

Kagome's eyes widen as she looked straight ahead. "I'm... I'm." She kept her eyes on Shippou as he nodded.

"Yes mother you are pregnant." He smiled as he looked over to Jasper.

Kagome groaned. "If Sesshoumaru finds out..." She trailed off.

She knew exactly what he would do if he found out. Sesshoumaru would not let her participate in the upcoming battle. Kagome knew that she was essential and knew that Alice could only do so much. Kagome could remember sitting with Kaeda as she layed on her death bed.

**Flash Back**

"_Kaeda you wished to see me." A younger Kagome entered the hut that had been her safe haven since she was first brought into this world of magic._

_Kaeda layed on her mate covered with furs that were given to her by the villagers. "Aye my child." Kaeda motioned for her to come closer. _

_Kagome took Kaeda's hand. "Is there something you wish for me to get you?"_

"_Ne, I wish to tell ye something." Kaeda covered her mouth and coughed. "Kikyo was not the only woman in our family that received a gift from the gods. I was as well."_

"_What's that?" Kagome didn't understand._

"_I am an Oracle, my child." Kaeda smiled. "And I am afraid that my time is almost over and one last prophecy has yet to come and will not come in my life time but in yours."_

"_I promise that I will do this." Kagome smiled. "I will make sure that what ever comes will be taken care of."_

_Kaeda nodded. "About four years before time rights itself a war will wage. The war may be stopped but only if the Kamis messenger is present. A half child will be fought for and will perish if the war is not stopped and both sides appeased. There are many allies you will need. The mortal world will find the supernatural if you do not intervene."_

_Kagome nodded. "Tell me more..."_

**End Flashback**

Kagome wiped her eyes and looked up at Shippou and Jasper who was standing in front of her looking at her with worried eyes.

"Are you all right there Darlin'?" Jasper asked as he held her hand.

Kagome nodded. "Yes I was just remembering an old friend." Her eyes misted again with tears.

"Kaeda?" Shippou asked walking up to his mothers side. Kagome nodded.

"We need to head back to the others." Kagome looked at the two of them. "I have remembered things that need to be told."

Shippou could tell that his mother had something very valuable. "Fine lets go." He knew that Kagome would do anything if Kaeda had told her something.

Shippou took off. Kagome was about to leave when Jasper took her arm. Kagome turned with a frown and was stunned when Jasper captured her mouth with his and backed her up to a tree. She finally closed her eyes and let herself be ruled by her feelings. Finally Jasper pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kagome." He said in a husky voice.

Kagome raised her hand and traced his jaw. "As I love you my southern gentlemen." She smiled at him as she kissed him again then pulled back. "Come one lets back or Shippou will send Sesshoumaru and you don't want him after you."

Kagome took his hand and lead him back. They ran all the way back without much effort but as soon as Kagome entered the clearing Sesshoumaru was glaring at her and stalking his way towards her. His lips raised in a snarl. Jasper jumped in front of Kagome but she whispered to let her handle it. Sesshoumaru was one with his beast and rather pissed. Jasper nodded but did not like having to watch his mate being stalked by a very pissed off Inu demon.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry for not writing on this story for a while. I have been on some others and I have had an idea for another story. Its going to be a Jasper and Bella story from twilight. All I really know about that story so far is that Bella is going to be bad ass in this story so I really hope that you will stop by and check it out when its ready. I also know that this chapter is a little short but please bare with me. It took almost two days to squeeze out this much! Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – Oh what did Sesshoumaru hear? Oh this is going to be good. I do believe that there is a fight a brewing. (Laughs Evilly) I don't own Inuyasha or twilight. Wish I did though...**

**Review:**

_**Kagome raised her hand and traced his jaw. "As I love you my southern gentlemen." She smiled at him as she kissed him again then pulled back. "Come one lets back or Shippou will send Sesshoumaru and you don't want him after you."**_

_**Kagome took his hand and lead him back. They ran all the way back without much effort but as soon as Kagome entered the clearing Sesshoumaru was glaring at her and stalking his way towards her. His lips raised in a snarl. Jasper jumped in front of Kagome but she whispered to let her handle it. Sesshoumaru was one with his beast and rather pissed. Jasper nodded but did not like having to watch his mate being stalked by a very pissed off Inu demon.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru was pissed by the red flickering in his eyes. She looked at Jasper.

"Move away please." She whispered to him as Sesshoumaru moved closer.

Jasper frowned. "Kagome?" But Shippou was by his side in a flash.

"Come on before you end up in the fight." Shippou grabbed his arm and lead him over to a safer distance. "Its about to get ugly."

Sesshoumaru stopped right in front of Kagome growling low in his chest. "When are you going to tell me?" He hissed as his eyes flashed.

Kagome could feel her hair on her neck stand on end. "What?" She yelled. "Tell you what?"

"Do not lie." Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "It is very unbecoming of you."

Kagome snarled at Sesshoumaru. "Do not presume to tell me what I know." Her fist were clenched tight that her nails dug into her palms.

"YOU ARE PREGNANT!?" Sesshoumaru yelled. "You can not fight in the upcoming battle. I will not have my beta in danger."

Kagome snarled as her eyes bleed red. "Do not presume to tell This Kagome what to do." She growled at him as she stood there close to change. "If my mate can not keep me from battle then my Alpha will not keep me."

Everyone around them stood there stunned as they watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru argue about her fighting in the battle. Jasper clenched and unclenched his fist because he was with Sesshoumaru. If Kagome was pregnant then he didn't want her in the upcoming battle. He cut his eyes to Edward and noticed that he was sending happiness towards him.

"Don't worry." Came a soft female voice from beside Jasper. He jumped and turned to see the red headed female demon. Her mate was at her side.

Jasper kept his gaze cool. "I'm not worried." He tried to sound calm but he was anything but calm.

Kouga snorted. "Don't give me that shit." He draped on arm over Ayame's shoulder. "I know how you feel about Kagome. Hell I wanted her as my mate once upon a time." He grinned but was elbowed by Ayame.

"Don't listen to him." She growled at her mate. "He's just upset that she told him she would rather marry her son, Shippou than to marry you Kouga." She snickered as she cut her eyes at Kagome to see if she was fine which she was.

Jasper sighed. "Fine I am worried but vampire children kill their parents." He looked back at Kagome. "The only reason Bella is here is because she was human before she gave birth. Edward injected her with his venom to turn her in order to save her."

Ayame placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Kagome is half demon and half miko." She gave him a slight smile. "She has been through so much that it would make a lesser person commit suicide."

Kouga nodded behind her. "Kagome is the bravest of us all. She was the one who took down Naraku at the end." He looked over at his lost love. Not that he wasn't happy with Ayame. Kouga still cared for Kagome more than a sister but was unable to pursue her.

"FINE!" Came a booming voice.

All three of them jumped and turned to see Kagome standing up to Sesshoumaru her eyes were red as were his. His teeth were showing and his hands were clenched into fist. Jasper wanted to run over and hold his mate but Kouga kept his hand locked on his arm. Instead Jasper had to stand there and watch.

"You can fight but you will keep your barrier up at all times." Sesshoumaru snapped. "If you have so much as one problem between now and then you **WILL** be sitting out of this battle." With that he turned and went into the forest.

As soon as Kouga let go of Jasper's arm he rushed over to Kagome. He picked her up and ran into the house. He needed some time alone with his mate. The others went back to training Bella. They only had a couple of days left before the Volturi would show and try to destroy the family of animal feeders.

**Up stairs in Jasper's and Kagome's room**

Jasper held onto Kagome as they layed on the bed. He put up a barrier as soon as they were through the door. He didn't want anyone to bug them while they were talking. He tightened his arms around her as she slept. Jasper knew that fighting with Sesshoumaru had taken a toll on her. Before he had even hit the front door Kagome was asleep in his arms.

He could hear the others outside talking. Bella was rather excited because of another child being born. Rose was quiet along with Emmett. Jasper knew that Rose had always wanted a child but seeing everyone around with children of their own, really hurt her. He wondered if there was anything that he or Kagome could do to help her out with that problem. Looking down at Kagome he smiled as he realized that he would be a father. Never in all his years as a vampire would be believed that he would finally have a family, after 160 years.

When a knock on the door brought him back to the present he dropped his barrier. He called out and let them know they could enter. The door opened and Rose walked in. He smiled as he detangled himself from his mate. Jasper kissed her head got up from the bed. As soon as Jasper exited the room Rose woke Kagome up to speak to her. He headed down the stairs and walked into the living room where Sesshoumaru, Renesmee, Jacob and the others were sitting eating their meal.

"It seems that you are the one that my nee-chan has chosen for her mate." Sesshoumaru spoke with his eyes locked on Jasper. "How do I know that you will care for the pup that is half yours?" This time Sesshoumaru was up and moved in front of Jasper before anyone could blink.

Jasper smirked. "Well, yes sir, I am." He leaned against the counter behind him and crossed his arms propping one foot, hooking the heel, on a drawer that was slightly opened. "I also love her with all my heart. She is my other half and I will do anything for her."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he looked Jasper up and down. "We shall see." He turned but stopped when Jasper spoke.

"And what makes you think you are good enough for Alice?" Jasper grinned, standing straight as Sesshoumaru turned slowly. "She is after all my _ex _wife and best friend."

"I have nothing but good intentions for Alice however what they are, are my business and hers which is none of yours unless she deems if fit." Sesshoumaru turned and stormed out of the kitchen. Jasper turned when he heard snickering behind him and found his mate up.

"And what is so funny?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sesshoumaru isn't use to others talking to him like that." Kagome smiled up at Jasper. Suddenly she felt a kick and Jasper jumped back from her with wide eyes.

"What?" Jasper couldn't take his eyes off her stomach. Kagome smiled gently and walked over and took Jasper's hand and placed it back on her stomach. The baby kicked again.

Jasper looked up at his mate and smiled wide. "That was our baby." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Then they heard a crash and someone running from the house. Kagome frowned as she turned to watch as Rosalie ran from the house with Emmett hot on her trail. Bella was standing next to Edward who had his arms around her. Renesmee was sitting on Jacobs' lap with a worried expression. Kagome turned to her mate.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kagome bit her lip as her eyes dropped to the ground. She felt tears starting to build behind her eyes.

"No Kagome you didn't." Esme answered as she pulled Kagome into her arms. Her eyes were on Jasper, who nodded. "Rose has always wanted a child and vampire women can not have children when our mates can. It has been hard on her because of Renesmee and now your young one."

Kagome pulled away from Esme with understanding in her eyes. "I understand now." She looked at everyone. "I need to speak with Rose. I will be back."

Jasper grabbed her hand before she could leave. "I think I know what you are going to do but that isn't possible." Kagome huffed.

"I know that my priestess powers can not work like that but I have something else in mind. Trust me." Kagome kissed his cheek then took off without another word.

Jasper was left there with a stunned expression on his face. "She is quite a hand full." Sesshoumaru walked up to his right side. "Do you think you can still handle her?" He raised a brow.

Jasper smirked. "She will only keep things interesting for all of us and me especially." With that he took off after his mate. He would not let her just go after Rosalie when she was pregnant.

Jasper didn't know what Kagome had in mind but he wondered what Kagome had up her sleeve.

_**Kagome**_

As Kagome ran after Rose she knew what she would do. However she would wait til the Volturi were gone until she went ahead with her plan. There were many of children out there that had no parents to love them and needed someone who will take care of them and love them. Kagome knew that Rose would be a good mother because of the fact that she took care of Renesmee while Bella was still going through her transformation.

It didn't take long for Kagome to find Rosalie sitting at a lake with her head down dry sobbing. Kagome's heart clenched knowing the feeling of never having what you always wanted. Taking a deep breathe she went over and sat down next to Rose. She sat there quietly until Rosalie calmed down enough to speak to her. Kagome turned her eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know that you must feel bad because you are not able to have your own." She turned her eyes to the water in front of them.

Rosalie sniffed and shook her head. "How do you know anything about not having something you wanted more than your own life?" She snapped at Kagome. "You have everything. A protector, a mate, a child on the way."

Kagome sighed. "I never thought I would be a mother." She told Rose. "When I was in the Feudal Era all I wanted was to be a normal girl then I retrieved all the jewel shards only to find out that the only way for me to keep the world I love in tact I need to become one with a jewel that was the cause of thousands of deaths. I agreed because I thought I would have Inuyasha but that didn't turn out the way I hoped." She turned to Rosalie.

"Inuyasha was very loving at one point in time but since Kikyo was brought back from the dead he changed and tried to kill me more than once just so that she could have her whole soul back." Kagome shook her head. "As for having a mate, I never thought possible that anyone would want a miko demon. Most are afraid of me because I can purify them in a blink of an eye. Of course having a family was the only thing I had going for me except that I will never be able to see my human family again."

Rosalie sat there for a moment and then bowed her head. "I'm sorry about that." She turned her face to Kagome and tried to smile. "I had a very bad change. When Carlisle found me I had been raped multiple times and was on the verge of death but he saved me." Rosalie shook her head. "I hated him at the time but when I found Emmett I found something to live for."

Kagome turned and slid over to Rose's side. "There is something that I would like to do however it would be best if it was after the Volturi show is that alright?" Kagome took Rosalie's hand in hers. "I know that you don't know me very well but I promise that it will be accepted by everyone." Kagome smiled sweetly.

Rose looked at her for a few seconds. "Alright." Rose stood and help Kagome up. "Come on let's get back. I know my bear of a husband has been beat by Bella more than once." Rosalie chuckled.

Kagome laughed as they ran back towards the house. She knew that she would be able to help Rosalie out with not being able to have a child but it will have to wait til she tended to the Volturi. She had given them warnings about what would happen if they disobeyed either her or Sesshoumaru. Kagome's heart clenched with the thought of needing Inuyasha. She wondered if he would have been different if she had killed Kikyo like she planned. Shaking her head she needed it clear for the upcoming battle.

**Jasper**

Jasper came back to the house when he found Kagome and she was at the lake with Rosalie. They were speaking softly so he decided to head back to the house. Rosalie could handle herself along with Kagome. He was sitting on the porch when they ran up to the house. He stood and opened his arms to catch Kagome as she leap through the air and into his arms.

There was laughing all around at the antics of Kagome. She blushed as she buried her face into his shoulder. He even chuckled. "Did you guys come to an understanding?" Jasper bent his head down and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome sighed. "Yes we did." She kissed him on the neck. "Now why don't we go inside because I'm hungry." Kagome jumped out of his lap and crumpled to the ground.

Jasper was at her side in an instant. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He looked around and found that Kouga, Shippou and Sesshoumaru were all standing there.

Kagome held out a hand. "I'm ok." She panted. "The baby is just growing faster than I had planned." She looked up at Sesshoumaru who had a smirk on his face.

"What did I tell..."

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Kagome yelled at him. "I am fine." She hissed at him. Sesshoumaru snorted as he turned and took off again. Jasper growled at him as he picked up his mate and took her in the house.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that I haven't written on this story for a while but I just found my muse for this story. Damn thing ran away! UGH! Does that ever happen to you? Well I am SayainInuQueen26 but I changed my name to DeathsQueen26. I just wanted to let you all know that I decided to change my penname. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight or Inuyasha. Sorry that I haven't been writing on this story but I have so many stories going that I have stopped my Inuyasha and dragon ball z stories all together. Or until I get inspiration for them. Now onto the next chapter of The Unknown Ancients.**

**Review:**

_**Kagome held out a hand. "I'm ok." She panted. "The baby is just growing faster than I had planned." She looked up at Sesshoumaru who had a smirk on his face.**_

"_**What did I tell..." **_

"_**DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Kagome yelled at him. "I am fine." She hissed at him. Sesshoumaru snorted as he turned and took off again. Jasper growled at him as he picked up his mate and took her in the house. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Jasper & Kagome: Upstairs – In Their Room**

Kagome sat in the center of the bed while Jasper paced on the other side of the room. She was getting irritated because her mate was acting irrational. He kept telling her that her baby could kill her but she knew better. Demons were very powerful and even if this baby was half vampire it was also half demon. Which meant that she would have some difficulty but what no one knew was that Mia, the head healer from their pack, was on her way to help Carlisle with the baby and Kagome.

"Will you please sit down, Jazz?" Kagome whispered holding onto her stomach. "Your making me sick with all your pacing." She held her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry." Jasper told her moving to her side. He could feel that she was alright but it worried him that she couldn't walk. "Is this normal?" He asked trying to gauge her emotions if she was being truthful.

"No, me not being able to walk is not normal but I haven't ate either." Kagome leaned back against Jasper's chest. "However Mia is on her way and will bring some food for me to eat then I will have the strength to walk which is why I cant as of now."

Jasper frowned. "But we have food here?" Kagome nodded in agreement.

"You do but the thing is I am half demon thus I need different food when I am pregnant." She told him snuggling into his arms. "I wouldn't have put it pass Sesshoumaru to have called Mia here to make sure that I stay in bed and not participate in the battle." She clenched her eyes trying to keep from getting angry.

Kagome realized that her hormones were at their all time high because sometimes she would like nothing more to rip Sesshoumaru's head from his shoulders. But she wouldn't because he was just trying to look after her. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her mate. Cupping his cheek she kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry." She told him softly. "I will be fine once I get some demon meat into my system. We burn a lot of calories and human food doesn't work well with our systems."

Jasper nodded wrinkling his nose. "I don't blame ya." He kissed her forehead. "That stuff stinks ta high heaven if ya ask me."

Kagome chuckled and nodded leaning into his arms. He had moved to her side and pulled her close needing to hear not only her heart beat but his soft one as well. Carlisle still hadn't figured out what was the cause. However Kagome told Jasper that Mia would be able to tell them.

**Downstairs – In The Living Room**

Sesshoumaru stood at the bottom of the stairs as he listened to his beta speak to her mate. He was worried about her but she was right about needing demon meat instead of human food because of the fact that their bodies did burn more calories then a humans. Kagome was rather special. He just prayed that she would finally find peace. Most of the vampires steered clear of him however there were few that bother him, like the one moving his way.

"So you have -er- imprinted, so to speak, on my sister, Alice." Edward asked walking up beside Sesshoumaru. They were looking out the window into the woods behind the house.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the copper headed boy. "How is that any of your business, Boy?" He raised an eyebrow.

Edward smiled sweetly. "Because of the fact that we are not a normal coven, we are a family and we look out for each other." He raised one of his eyebrows at Sesshoumaru. "Surely you understand this."

Sesshoumaru snarled as he turned his eyes away from Edward. "It is as you say yet I have to tell her. Since I know that you can read my mind I knew that you would already know thus I told you this however I will tell her after the battle and not before. Neither of us know what will come of this battle."

Edward nodded. "As long as you will watch over my family for as long as they walk this earth." He looked at Sesshoumaru with serious eyes. "Bella and Renesmee are my life now and I would do any thing for them."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding. He understood all to well what you would do for your family. Both Edward and Sesshoumaru stood there quietly both lost in their thoughts but enjoying the company all the same. They were both watching Bella learn her shield as she practiced with Zafrina. Stefan and Vladimir were not visible but always near by in the trees that surrounded the house.

When there was a wolf call in the woods Sesshoumaru rushed outside to find that Mia had arrived sooner than expected. She immediately bowed as she saw Sesshoumaru. He just nodded to her in return. He looked out into the woods and saw the Quileute's out there watching over the house. He bowed his head slightly as he motioned for Mia to follow him. He then turned and entered the house with Mia right on his trail. Edward had stayed inside to let the others know that there was another guest while Sesshoumaru went and retrieved her.

Sesshoumaru leaded Mia straight up to Kagome and Jasper's room. He was impressed when he encountered a barrier that was placed at the door. He knocked and waited til it was lowered before he entered with Mia right behind him. He only raised an eyebrow as he entered and saw that Kagome was wrapped up in Jasper's arms. Mia on the other hand smiled widely as she noticed the mating marks on her Mistress. She turned to Sesshoumaru.

"I can see that I was needed." She looked him over and smiled. "Now out you go I need to tend to Ms. Kagome." She glanced over her shoulder. "That means you, too, Ms. Mate."

Jasper looked down at Kagome. "Are ya sure darlin'?" He asked not wanting to let her go.

Kagome nodded regrettably. "Yeah, you need to go that way Mia can find out what is wrong." She looked up at him and kissed him quickly while Sesshoumaru growled then left.

Jasper got up but did so reluctantly then left the room with one more kiss from Kagome. Mia chuckled knowing that mated couples never liked to be apart thus is why she saw panic in her Mistress Mate's eyes when she told him he needed to leave. Looking at Kagome she raised a brow. Kagome blushed as she dropped her head.

Mia clicked her tongue as she started setting up some blood test that she needed to get done and out of the way. "He looks nice." Mia cut her eyes to Kagome. "Have you told him about..." She bit her lip looking back at her task.

Kagome sighed knowing what Mia was getting at. "Yes and Inuyasha is no more." She smiled knowing that she could finally have the life that she always wanted.

"That's good." Mia said turning around with a needle. "Now I need a couple of tubes of blood you ok with that?" She asked sitting on the side next to Kagome.

Kagome nodded and placed a barrier around the door to keep everyone out. She even included the windows because she knew her mate would do anything to get inside if he thought she was hurt. "I had to make sure that no one could get in but that is done so lets get this over with." She told Mia as she turned her head away.

Mia chuckled as she stuck the needle into Kagome's arm. It didn't take to long however Kagome was glad when she placed a barrier on the windows to the room because of the fact that Jasper was at this moment giving her a dirty look on the other side of one with Carlisle beside him. Kagome just chuckled as she watched the leader try and calm him down. She could tell that he wasn't listening because of the growl she heard even though the barrier was up.

Mia took the final tube of blood and nodded for Kagome to let down her barriers. Once the barrier was done Jasper was in the room and looking her over as well as closing the hole where the needle was in. Of course it has already started to heal but it was to slow for Jasper's taste. Kagome giggled as she watched Jasper growl at Mia however Carlisle went over and picked up one of the viles of blood. His eyes narrowed as he looked at it. Kagome frowned looking at Mia. Mia shrugged as she tilted her head to the side as she watched the vampire doctor look at her mistress blood.

"Interesting." Carlisle said to no one in particular. Kagome giggled as she watched Carlisle and Mia.

"If you don't mind I need to test her blood and then get her some food." Mia said taking the vile from his hand. Carlisle jumped and would have blushed if he could.

"Sorry about that." He cleared his throat. "Its just that I didn't have the technology back when I first ran across Kagome and her blood is different that when I met her before." He smiled softly at her.

Kagome waved him off. "I figured that you would like that which is why Sesshoumaru called Mia." She smiled as she leaned into Jasper's arms. "She is also the local scientist as well as healer."

Carlisle's eyes widen. "Would you mind if I help you wish this?" He looked at Mia. "I find almost every species fascinating. Esme can help you with the cooking and I can help with the medical."

Mia gathered the viles and smiled. "I would love that. If you will take the viles and test them for anything you might test for a human who is pregnant then I will go to the kitchen and fix Kagome some food." She held out the viles. "In fact I think your family will rest a little easier because our food doesn't smell like human while it is cooking. Most humans think our food stink while we think theirs stink."

Carlisle chuckled taking the vile. There were also other giggles or laughs through out the house. "Of course. If there is anything that I might think is off I will come and find you before I panic since this is the first time I will see Kagome's blood under a microscope."

Kagome waved the two of the out the door as she closed her eyes. Jasper was purring however Kagome was more interested in the low beating of his heart. While she didn't understand why this could happen she was grateful that she was able to bring peace to her mate. Jasper kissed the top of her head as he closed his eyes and just felt her emotions. He knew that there was no need to place a barrier because of the fact that Kagome would need to feed. Bella and Renesmee were out side playing around with the others.

Vladimir and Stefan were on top of the roof watching over the area while the wolves were in the woods keeping an eye out. Sesshoumaru was also outside teaching some of the others how to fight. At the moment Emmett was getting his ass handed to him by the demon lord while the others around the side line were laughing at him.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well here is the next chapter of the unknown ancients. I know that I haven't been writing on this story but I am trying to catch up the stories that I have before I start a crossover between Lost Girl/Twilight. I have a poll on my profile that way everyone can vote. After I have a couple of stories done then I will start it. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight or Inuyasha. Which I wish I did. Now that is out of the way onward to the next chapter. Oh and it will be a couple of weeks pass the last chapter of course I will tell you what happened during the time that was not written about.**

**Review:**

_**Bella and Renesmee were out side playing around with the others.**_

_**Vladimir and Stefan were on top of the roof watching over the area while the wolves were in the woods keeping an eye out. Sesshoumaru was also outside teaching some of the others how to fight. At the moment Emmett was getting his ass handed to him by the demon lord while the others around the side line were laughing at him. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Two Weeks Later**

Things had been rough the past two weeks because of the fact that Sesshoumaru had ordered Kagome on bed rest and she was arguing against him, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward. Kagome hissed, snapped, growled and snarled but none of them would give into her demands. Thus a huge blow up between her and Jasper however after a couple of days Kagome was unable to move at all and needed help walking. Thus meant she was on bed rest and unable to move around. The only places that she could go was the living room, outside when the others were training, and her and Jasper's bedroom.

At this time, Kagome sat on the couch with a cup of blood in one hand while her other hand was tangled with Jasper's. Bella and Edward were sitting together, on the other couch, curled up while Carlisle was at work. Renesmee was sitting in the floor playing a game with Rosalie and Emmett. She had grown quite a bit since she was born. Kagome kept wondering if her child would grow that fast or would it take the time of a demon. She jumped when she felt a kick however it then caused her to double over in pain.

Sesshoumaru rushed in with Mia right behind him. Bella had grabbed Renesmee while Rosalie and Emmett moved out of the way. Jacob came inside to find out what was happening. Jasper was turned, kneeling on the couch next to his mate. His hands were every where trying to find out if there was anything he could do to help her. Sesshoumaru moved to the other side and sniffed the air. He nodded towards Mia then scooped her up and took her into the room where Bella had her daughter.

"Where are ya takin' her?" Jasper snarled after the demon lord. "She's my mate and I demand to know where yer taken her?" He snapped but was pulled back by Emmett and Edward as Sesshoumaru passes.

"Your mate has gone into labor sooner than we thought Major." Sesshoumaru called him by his battle name showing respect. "Now if you wish to be there when your child is born you need to hurry." He then disappeared into the room where Kagome would be giving birth.

Jasper was finally let loose after they knew that Sesshoumaru was far enough away from Kagome. Mia was at her feet propping her feet up to see where her Mistress was at in dilation. Jasper moved to behind Kagome and let her lean on him. Rosalie was at the side in case she was needed. Her eyes darkened but Jasper's growl made them return to normal. She bowed her head as she winced.

Kagome's back bowed off the bed as they all heard a snap from her middle. Kagome was panted as her eyes darkened. Sesshoumaru growled at her and they faded a little but stayed red. He knew that her her demon was coming out but she didn't need her youkai but her miko powers at this time. Kagome growled as her body settled back on the table.

"When the next contraction hits, you need to push Ms. Kagome." Mia called from the end of the table.

Kagome just grunted as she felt the next contraction hit. She let out a half scream, half yell as she bared down, trying to expel her son or daughter, into the world. Jasper was behind her, helping her through the pain as much as he could. He used his powers to take some of the pain but he couldn't take it all. When that contraction passed Kagome relaxed against him exhausted from the pushing.

Rosalie came over with a cool rag and wiped her brow to not only cool her down but to wipe the sweat off. Kagome smiled thankfully as she cringed for the signal for another contraction. Kagome bared down one more time before there was a loud cry from a new born baby. Of course there was a few whimpers here and there. Sesshoumaru looked down and his eyes widen as he smiled nodded to Mia. Mia handed Kagome her son with bright blue eyes with blond hair that looked like hay. It was short but curly. His eyes were locked on Kagome's and she didn't even notice that Mia cleaned her up and Jasper had cut the cord.

"What are you going to call him?" Rosalie asked from the other side. Jasper had let Kagome lean against the pillows.

Kagome looked down at her son then to her mate. "It depends on what Jasper wants to call him." She smiled widely trying to stay awake. The birth took a lot out of her. Mia had already rushed the others out of the room to let the new mother and baby sleep for a few moments. Jasper was there to help with Kagome while Rosalie was there to help with the baby.

Jasper smiled as he walked over and layed down next to his mate and son. "I always want ta name my son after my father." He kissed his mate on the lips. "Nathaniel Davis Whitlock."

Kagome beamed as she smiled up at her mate. "That sound perfect." She looked down at her son. "Welcome to the world Nate." Kagome whispered as she leaned down and kissed his head.

Nate cooed as he looked from his mother and father. A wide smile spread across his face as he yawned then closed his eyes, falling right to sleep. Kagome followed her son knowing he might need to feed later but at this time she was exhausted by delivery. Jasper watched as his mate and son went to sleep however there was something in the back of his mind that said this happiness would not last. His eyes went to the woods around the house and found that it was snowing and it was sticking.

Jasper remembered what Alice said. The Volturi would be here on the second day of the snow fall. They would need to hurry if there was only one day til they had to face their fates. He just hoped that Alice was ok where ever she was. He knew that his best friend was always one step ahead of them but he wondered what she had seen for her to rush off like that.

**Down Stairs with the Others**

Sesshoumaru sat in a chair watching the wolf with his imprintee. He could see the love that was between them and he knew that what ever happened he would protect their happiness. Sighing he cut his eyes to Kouga, Shippou and Ayame. They looked nervous which they had a good reason. The Romanians were just sitting on top of the house discussing the way they should lead if the Volturi were wiped out. Jacob had Renesmee in his lap as he played with her. Bella and Edward were outside working with Bella's shield along with Kate, Zafrina and a couple of others.

Things were peaceful however they all knew that it was only a matter of time before the Volturi showed and would try and take it all away. The wolves were patrolling the area until it was time to head to the field where the battle would take place. Sesshoumaru was certain that Aro would try and back down however Caius would try and put a stop to them. Caius was afraid because he had battled Sesshoumaru before and almost lost however Aro had stepped in and took him away before any damage could be done.

Rosalie and Emmett were outside watching while Carlisle was at work once again trying to put in more hours that way when and if he needed to miss work it would be alright. Esme was in the kitchen fixing lunch for the ones who ate. Most of the nomads that had arrived, Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Mary, Randell along with some of the other covens were either in the house, in a room they were allowed to stay in, or they were out of state hunting since most of them didn't hunt like the Cullens.

The wolves would take turns showing up once in a while however it was hard for them to let the red eyed vampires live but they were there for support during the battle which Jacob nor Sam could see anything wrong as long as they steered clear of Forks and Port Angles. If they did go into town it was to look around and mingle with the humans at the movies or bowling. They had fun until Kagome couldn't go any more because of her baby belly. Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to the direction of where Kagome and her pup and mate were at knowing that tomorrow all of that along with Renesmee, Bella and Edward could be ordered to be killed.

Sesshoumaru and Alice made sure that she would come with help in order to protect Renesmee however there was no known record of a demon and vampire mating. Which could only explain the reaction of Jasper's body when he took Kagomes' blood. Jasper's heart beat however it was low enough where a human would still hear nothing. Only a person with extremely heightened senses would be able to hear it and his heart would only beat when he was near Kagome or when he was holding Nate.

Sesshoumaru wished that Kagome would have named the pup a Japanese name however he understood where Jasper was coming from. It was the right for the male in the relationship to name the first born male which would be Nathaniel Davis Whitlock. Sesshoumaru only hoped that the Kami's would keep watch over this special little boy. Even Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Shippou, Ayame and Mia could feel the boy's youkai along with his powers as a vampire.

Nathaniel will grow a little faster than Renesmee however by tomorrow Nate will look about 4 where Renesmee will look about 6. Sesshoumaru also knew that since Nate was out and Kagome would be fully healed that she would wish to fight in the battle or try and protect the ones there. He also knew that Kagome could take the whole of Volturi on with out any help and win but that was before her pregnancy. Now he would have to work with her to lose the baby fat and get back in shape for the time she has been off her feet.

Yet there was no time to retrain her because the battle was either tomorrow afternoon or the next day. Finally unable to sit still the males stood and went outside to work against each other in sparing. The girls in the room just sighed knowing that it would do no good if they were tired, the only male that didn't leave was Jacob because his only job at the moment was to protect Renesmee. Jasper would take care of Kagome and Nate while the others took care of their mates. Sesshoumaru would make sure that Alice was fine as soon as she came back with the help she told him she would bring.

**Jasper, Nate and Kagome – Upstairs**

Jasper was sitting in the chair next to Kagome's bed that way she would be able to get some sleep without him or Nate bothering her. Nate on the other hand was wide awake like his father. Kagome on the other hand was out like a light. She hadn't even moved when Jasper got up to change Nate's diaper. Of course Jasper didn't mind because of the fact that it wasn't that much. It was just a wet diaper which he was grateful. Carlisle had sent Rosalie up earlier telling him that as soon as Kagome was up they were needed down stairs that way he could check out Nate.

"You sure are growin' ain't ya." Jasper said to his son as he kissed the top of his head. He didn't even feel any blood lust towards him which for that Jasper was grateful.

Nate smiled up at his father and nodded, as if he understood. Nate even sent Jasper a wave of love, which caused Jasper's eyes to widen in shock. He looked down and smiled at his son. "Was that you boy?" He asked shocked, still. Nate nodded cooing at his father.

"It seems he has a gift." Kagome's gruff voice.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for all the reviews and readers. You guys are the best and I hope that you will keep reading and reviewing. I know, as an author, that we enjoy reading what you think of the stories we write. What do you think of Nate – Nathaniel Davis Whitlock –? Review and let me know. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha. They are not mine and I make nothing off their characters. Unfortunate... Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**You sure are growin' ain't ya." Jasper said to his son as he kissed the top of his head. He didn't even feel any blood lust towards him which for that Jasper was grateful. **_

_**Nate smiled up at his father and nodded, as if he understood. Nate even sent Jasper a wave of love, which caused Jasper's eyes to widen in shock. He looked down and smiled at his son. "Was that you boy?" He asked shocked, still. Nate nodded cooing at his father.**_

"_**It seems he has a gift." Kagome's gruff voice.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Later that Day/Night)**

As the night fell, most of the vampires and wolves heading to the clearing where the battle would take place. Kagome rode on Jacob's back with Renesmee and Nate. Nate was holding onto Kagome while Edward, Bella and Jasper ran beside them. There were a few tents set up in the woods for Kagome, Jacob, Nate and Renesmee. Sesshoumaru said that him and the others wouldn't need to rest before the fight.

Kagome didn't truly wanted to sleep but she was still weak from giving birth only five hours prior. As soon as they entered the clearing Kagome was helped down while Rosalie took Nate then handed him back to her. Renesmee was still on Jacobs' back while Bella and Edward spoke to Carlisle and Esme. The vampires would need to hunt before the battle which could have left the other in trouble if it wasn't for Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Mia and Sesshoumaru. Emmett watched his mate with the boy and smiled sadly.

Kagome had told Emmett along with Carlisle that she would bring a child for Rosalie however it wouldn't be a human child. Not to long ago there was a mother demon that was killed and she had just given birth to a young girl. She was a Phoenix demon which was a type of bird however being a Phoenix the girl would have immortality, which Kagome knew would be helpful when handing the baby over to Rosalie.

Kagome shook her head and went over to the tent that Jasper had set up for her and Nate. She didn't notice that Bella had came over and was kneeling next to the opening of the tent waiting for her to acknowledge her. Kagome placed Nate on his little pallet then turned to smile at the newborn. Kagome scooted over and let Bella crawl into the tent to seat next to her. Kagome knew that the young mother was rather worried about the outcome of the fight. Taking Bella's hand in hers, Kagome closed her eyes and encased Bella in a bright pink light. Bella's eyes widen as she felt all the fear and worry fall away.

"Don't worry." Kagome told her opening her eyes and looking into Bella's reddish gold eyes. "The Volturi will not be hurting anyone. I will personally see to it." Her eyes were harden with resolve.

"Its not just myself and Renesmee that I'm worried about, its you and Nate, too." Bella frowned. "You just gave birth and now you are going to fight for the right that Renesmee should be allowed to live in peace. What happens when they don't see it our way?" Venom welled in her eyes, refusing to fall.

Kagome cupped the Bella's cheek. "Don't worry about me." She told her looking down at her son. "You might just be surprise on what will happen. I know that Sesshoumaru always has a backup plan in case something doesn't go right." She winked yawning.

Bella ducked her head. "Sorry for keeping you up." Bella scooted the the edge of the tent. "I'll let you sleep since we'll be fighting in the morning." She sighed heavily.

"Thank you." Kagome layed down in her 'bed'. "But like I said, Don't worry because you have the strongest fighters on your side and not to mention that Carlisle was taught how to fight by Sesshoumaru and myself."

Bella just nodded as she turned and went to Edward. Jacob and Renesmee were in their tent already sleeping while the others were around talking and deciding what they wished to do if it did come to a fight. Sesshoumaru was in the edge of the woods watching as he tried to calm his heart. Alice had not called him to let him know anything but he knew that she was trying to find something or someone. Shaking his head he decided that it would best to keep himself busy. Jasper sat next to the tent that held his mate and child. Nate was like him but there was something about his son's power that made him stronger than Renesmee's power. He thought back to when him and Kagome talked about Nate's gift.

Even Eleazar was called into the room when they were speaking. Eleazar had said that where Jasper could only control a person's emotions and project their emotions, Nate was able to do that along with controlling things by their emotions. Nathaniel was rather special which was why Jasper was worried about Aro and the others knowing about him. Jasper felt when Edward came over and noticed that Bella and Rosalie were talking. Jasper just nodded as Edward sat down next to him. Tanya, Carmen, Esme, Mary and one of the amazons were speaking while the boys tried to practice.

"How are you holding up?" Edward asked Jasper breaking the silence.

Jasper looked over at Edward. "Just worried 'bout Alice." He whispered as not to alert the others. "I never known her to just run off like that." He shook his head looking over the girls. He could see that Bella was enjoying herself.

"Don't worry about Alice." Edward clapped Jasper on his shoulder. "Alice can take care of herself. You taught her how to fight. Now what I want to know is how you and Kagome are doing? I cant read either of your thoughts." He looked like a pouting kid.

Jasper chuckled. "I don't know but what I can tell you is that when I held Kagome the first time I felt my heart beat slightly." His eyes cut to Edwards who was wide eyed.

There was a whoosh of air and when Jasper looked around he saw that including some of the wolves the Cullens and Denali's along with the others were around him and Edward. Carlisle, Eleazar, Amun, Peter and Sam were the ones who stood in front of the others. While Stefan, Vladimir, Benjamin and Tia were all standing over to one side speaking to each other but were still listening in.

"You really heard your heart beat?" Eleazar asked with an awed look on his face. Jasper could feel the wonder and curiosity in their emotions. He could also feel that the youkai's were training further away in their forms. Jasper brought his thoughts back to the present and nodded.

"Yes." He smiled slightly.

"I also felt my heart beat when I fed from the youkai's in Japan when I was there." Carlisle added. "I bet if you listen real close you may still hear Jasper's since he is mated to Kagome. I believe that youkai blood is stronger than humans however the savage youkai are all gone, hunted into extinction." He added sadly with a soft smile, aimed at Jasper.

"That may be why I could hear Bella's heart beat when we were on our way back." Edward injected pulling Bella into his lap. Emmett had Rosalie in his, just like the other mated couples.

Bella cleared her throat as she looked at everyone else, getting their attention. "I want everyone to know that I appreciate you all doing this." She snuggled into Edwards arms. "It means a lot to me and the rest of my family along with the wolves. I never knew that something like this would happen but I thank you all anyway."

"It was prophesied before you were even born." Sesshoumaru walked out of the woods with Kouga, Shippou, Mia and Ayame behind him.

"Who prophesied this, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Carlisle asked standing, Esme beside him holding onto his arm.

"Lady Kaede." Shippou injected as he stepped forward. "It was a couple of days after you left that she had went into a vision with Kagome in the room. With Kagome having the Shikon and being its protector it allowed her to see the vision as well. Renesmee, Edward, Bella, the wolves, Cullen's, Denali's, along with the other covens were all told to be here to bring down an evil that will try and take over the world if it isn't stopped." Kouga looked at Ayame who just shrugged.

"A youkai oracle also told of this." Mai said softly from behind Shippou. "Her name was Nadira."

Sesshoumaru stiffened as he turned his eyes to Mai. "How do you know of this?" He asked his eyes narrowing. "No one knew not even until mother told me."

Mai smiled. "I have been with your father and his father before him. Of course I know when your grandmother would speak of her visions to your grandfather. It was myself that helped her live as long as she did. Her visions where killing her because they were so strong." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It seems that this was all destined to be." Stefan spoke up with Vladimir by his side.

Vladimir nodded. "Must be the reason that we were spared in the raid." His eyes went to Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded. "Among other things." His eyes looked over the group. "Now lets split into groups and spar until it is time for the fight." He then turned and walked over to the edge of the woods then stood there with his arms folded.

Most of the wolves were sleeping in their forms behind the tent while some of them also fought with the vampires and youkais. Bella was practicing her shield along with stretching further and further from herself. At this time she could cover a 12 ft radius. Sesshoumaru kept on the side lines because he would only get involved if there was fighting. He would be the one to speak along with Edward, Carlisle, Kagome and Jasper. Sesshoumaru could feel that Alice was on her way but he wondered what she had with her because even the auras following her were different. Well one was. The other was a vampire. The other two were like Renesmee and Nate.

Jasper on the other hand kept himself near Kagome's tent but still worked with Mai on his powers that he gained. He was working wonder with his barrier that was a pink and purple mixture. Even his empathic powers were strengthened. He also needed to work with projection powers which Shippou helped with. Since Jasper was now able to project a larger amount of feelings, and Shippou could mimic his power in a small way, Shippou was the one who helped. It also helped Jasper because he could feel how Shippou did so and then remember and then repeat what he felt.

Shippou and Jasper worked through out the night along with Bella and Zafrina. Kate was working with Kouga with fighting along with most of the other vampires. The werewolves were taking shifts until about 1 in the morning where all of them would sleep and the vampires would keep a look out. The female youkai's were preparing some food for Kagome and the children. They had even found that Renesmee liked the youkai food better than human. The vampires even agreed because the scent was different than human food.

The only thing left they needed to do was wait for the Volturi to show and the battle to begin. While some of the wished for the fight most of them wished for a peaceful solution. However there were two vampires that knew the Volturi would wage a stand because of who they had on their side. With Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Kouga they were curtain in for a fight however with them on their side they were the winning side and hope they would be put back into power if not they would just keep their way of life. They really couldn't care less.

**(In Mexico Somewhere)**

Four creatures ran across the ground trying to get to where they needed to be. If they didn't make it then a fight would ensure and all would be lost. One of them knew it for a fact that if they didn't hurry things would go south fast and neither side would come out unharmed.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Well here is the next chapter. What do ya think? I would also like to tell my readers that the first chapter of Day & Night is up. Day & Night is a Lost Girl/Twilight crossover. I would like to hear from not only the ones who wanted to read it but the ones who didn't. I just don't want any flames in my reviews. Suggestions yes, flames no. Now let me know if you know who the FOUR are that are in Mexico. I gave you some hints! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha. They are not mine and I make nothing off their characters. I hope that you all have enjoyed the last chapter and now here comes the Volturi!**

**Note:**

**(Ne)ko – Cat**

**T(suki) - Moon**

**Review:**

_**(In Mexico Somewhere)**_

_Four creatures ran across the ground trying to get to where they needed to be. If they didn't make it then a fight would ensure and all would be lost. One of them knew it for a fact that if they didn't hurry things would go south fast and neither side would come out unharmed._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Forks, Washington – Clearing of the Battle - Around 7:00 AM)**

Everyone was standing around out in the line looking towards the trees where they knew that the Volturi would come through. Jacob had Renesmee on his back while Bella and Edward stood next to each other. Jasper had Nate in his arms while Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in front of them. Carlisle was standing on the other side of Kagome with Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were behind them. The wolves were still in the woods and wouldn't come out until they were given the signal by Mia, which was standing on the other side of Jacob with Kouga, Ayame and Shippou.

The other vampires were behind the group and around the side. The tents were put away and the strongest fighters were upfront. Sesshoumaru was standing slightly in front of the others while Kagome and Edward were standing behind him along with Carlisle. There mates were slightly back and behind them just in case they needed to protect them. Sesshoumaru's eyes kept scanning the forest in front of them and his ears were twitching with the noises of the forest that surrounded them. Renesmee held onto Jacobs fur as a small backpack was on her back along with another bag on Nate's back. Both mothers gave their kids these in case they didn't make it out of the fight.

"They are coming." Sesshoumaru growled as he kept his youki sealed at the moment. Everyone of the youkai's, looked humans with different colored eyes.

Edward reached back and squeezed Bella's hand while Jacob, in wolf form, nuzzled her other hand. Bella patted him on the nose and spoke in his ear. They all heard what was in the backpack on Renesmee's back and that she wanted him to run when she told him to. Kagome however wouldn't let it come to that. Her eyes went to her mate and son. She was slightly weak but her son and mate gave her strength to fight for them. Kagome also noticed that the others were saying their good byes to their loved ones.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward and saw Aro, Marcus and Caius were coming in a wave of dark gray and black cloaks. The wives were in the back and surrounded by their guards. Snarling Sesshoumaru could tell that Aro was feeling rather pleased with himself at the sight of him, Kagome, Kouga, Ayame, Mia and Shippou because he thought they were human however the closer they got the more Aro looked rather uneasy.

When they suddenly stopped about 50 yards between the two with other covens lining the tree lines. Kagome glanced back along with Bella to see that the wolves had decided to make themselves known. Kagome smirked as she cut her eyes to Sesshoumaru, who nodded which was the signal for them to drop their cloaking spells. As soon as Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's spells were gone Aro and Caius hissed in retort. Carlisle was rather shocked at the way Aro acted at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" Caius hissed his knuckles cracking. Aro held his hand out to stop his brother.

"Peace brother." His eyes narrowed at Caius then turned back to Sesshoumaru and the others. "Now we are here because they broke a law."

"They broke no law Aro." Sesshoumaru growled. "I have seen the child and she is half human half vampire. Blood runs in her veins, her heart beats a little faster than a human and she is rather intelligent for her age. She knows of the rules that This Sesshoumaru placed on the vampires and abides by them." His eyes narrowed. "Will you go against what This Sesshoumaru told you and your guards or must you continue and face a worse fate than death."

Caius hissed while Marcus looked happy. Aro on the other hand held his hand up as he narrowed his eyes as he saw that Vladimir and Stefan were with them as well. Then his eyes went to Jasper who was holding Nate. His eyes narrowed even more when he noticed the young boy.

"It seems that you have two abominations in your hands." He pointed at Nate which caused Jasper to snarl and hold him tighter.

Kagome however did not take it that easy. Her eyes bleed red as she took a step forward, still in control even though her beast wished for his head. "You will not touch my son!" She hissed a barrier flying out to protect her side. "If you think you can then you will face me."

Aro bared his teeth as he gazed at everyone on their side. "Let me speak to your guest." He looked around at the nomads and covens that were under the pink barrier.

Mary, Peter, Randell and Charlotte stepped forward, yet it was Peter and Randell that were standing in front of the girls. Aro walked up to the other side and looked at Kagome raising a brow in question. Kagome just snarled her lip as she narrowed her eyes. Aro nodded, dejectedly as he turned back to the nomads that had stepped forward.

"What do you say about these _'children'_?" Aro asked disgustedly as his eyes went to Renesmee and Nate.

"Neither of them are a threat ta yer precious empire." Peter snarled his eyes darkening as Charlotte clutched his arm to her chest. "I know that ya want Edward and Alice fer yer gain." he spat at the leader. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Sesshoumaru growled as his eyes bleed red. Kagome knew what he was reacting to however it was not time. "Sesshoumaru." Her tone was stern as her eyes narrowed.

His growled low at her but turned his eyes away knowing she was right. Stepping forward Sesshoumaru was able to step outside the barrier he turned to Aro.

"This Sesshoumaru believes that step down." His redden eyes narrowed at the vampire. "Or should I help you step down?" Sesshoumaru flicked his youki whip and snapped it in the air above Aro's head. Jane tensed as she ready to spring however Aro held his hand up as his face was still impassive.

"Peace." He told them. "If he wished to kill me then he would have isn't that correct Lord Sesshoumaru?" He smiled as he cupped his hands together in front of him in a peaceful gesture.

"Hn." He let his whip dissipate then turned and walked back through the shield.

Bella had narrowed her eyes as she combined her shield with Kagome's like they planned. She could see that Jane was getting rather upset that she hasn't been able to bring anyone of them down. Bella grinned evilly as she dropped her head keeping her eyes on Jane. Jane hissed as she clenched her fist together at her side. Alec placed his hand on Jane's shoulder and they all watched as Jane stepped back and Alec came forward and sent his power towards the group Bella and Kagome growled as they came forward.

Jane smirked thinking that Alec's gift would work however it only billowed around a dome shape that covered the group. The could see through Alec's gift the colors of the shield and how big it was. The 20 ft radius around the wolves and vampires, that were for letting Nate and Renesmee go, shimmered with blue **(Bella)**, red **(Jasper)** and pink **(Kagome)**. The Volturi and its guards all stood in awe of the dome barrier that kept them from taking down the ones that they had come for.

Aro moved back to his brothers side when the ground opened up between the two groups. His eyes came up and Aro noticed that a young boy of 16 or 17 stood between Bella and Kagome. Benjamin smirked as he held his hands out and looked up slightly widening the crack even further however it stopped on their side yet kept breaking away on Aro's which caused him and his guards to back up along with Jane and Alec.

Caius was standing there not saying anything however if you looked at his face you could see the death glare that he was giving Bella, Edward, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Renesmee and Nate as well as all of the wolves. Since he almost lost a fight to werewolves centuries ago he had tried to wipe them off the face of the earth however they were almost gone until Sesshoumaru and Kouga came and stopped his little extinction _'party'_.

When a rustle in the trees sounded both sides stopped and looked towards the north west of where they were all standing. Alice came flitting out and ran over to Sesshoumaru with a vampire female with red eyes and a male, with a heart beat and blue eyes**(Guessing)**. The other female had yellow cat like eyes with flicking cat like ears, with fangs and claws. Kagome let the newcomers in yet stood waiting for any one of the Volturi guard to jump them.

"Alice!" Everyone yelled in unison. Aro stood in front of them with his eyes closed.

Alice placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's cheek while she walked up beside Kagome, Benjamin and Bella. "I have brought my own witnesses." She motioned for Huilen, Nahuel and Nesuki to over beside her. Huilen walked in front of both the younger ones.

"I would like to introduce Huilen, and her nephew Nahuel and a friend of Nahuel's, Nesuki." Alice smiled sweetly at Aro.

"The time for Witnesses is over!" Caius yelled as he moved forward however Aro held his hand up eying both Nahuel and Nesuki.

"Huilen come forward and say what you were brought to say." Aro motioned for her to come forward. "I would like to hear your tale." His smile was innocent but his eyes were anything but innocent.

"My sister and I came from a tribe that had a tale of a pale one that walked among humans that took the females for his bride but to never be seen again." She stated as she stayed within the barrier. "My sister was very beautiful and as pale as the snow that covered the mountain tops of the mountains surrounding our village. She was at the age of 17 when she came to me and told me that she met a man so beautiful that he shimmered in the sun. I knew what she was talking about and told her but she didn't care. About two days later she came to me telling me that she was pregnant with his child and that she wished to run because our parents would wish to kill her. I did not discourage my sister from leaving in fact I went with her knowing that I must kill the creature. However that was not the way of it."

Huilen sighed as she closed her red eyes. "In no more than two days I found that my sister was weak and that she wished for blood. It did not matter if human or animal. After a month she had her son, calling him Nahuel. As I went to lift him he bite me. It was the worse kind of pain that I ever endured. I tried to crawl away but I only got a few feet before I collapsed from the pain." She smiled affectionately at Nahuel. "The last words of my sister was to take care of him as my own thus I took him and raised him after my change. He matured in about 6 ½ years of his birth and hasn't grown since then."

Aro nodded as he looked at Nahuel. "And your diet?" He blinked a couple of times.

"Blood or human food it doesn't matter, I can eat both." He answered shrugging.

"Are you venomous?" Aro inquired sweetly, as he clasped his hands together in front of him.

Nahuel nodded. "I am but my sisters are not." He answered.

"Sisters?" Caius piped up from behind Aro.

"Yes," He nodded. "My father came a few years after I matured and was rather surprised that Huilen was with me. He had all girls but no sons til I was born."

"Your fathers name?" Aro asked as he lowered his head slightly. "We will need to find him and 'speak' with him."

"My fathers name is Joham." He commented. "I understand you must do what is in the laws but leave my sisters alone. They have done no wrong."

Aro nodded. "You have my word." He then turned to Bella. "Is you daughter venomous?"

Bella shook her head. "No." It loud and clear that way all the vampire, wolf shifters and youkai's could hear.

Aro nodded as he turned to his guard and brothers. "It seems that we must vote." He looked at each of them. "These half vampire children are not a threat if they do not threaten our world. Brothers your thoughts on the young Renesmee?"

"I see no trouble." Marcus answered in a monotone.

Caius glared at Renesmee. "I say we should kill her and all those who stop us. Even that vile creature in the vampire males arms." He pointed to Nate. "They think they can over rule us and they are creating their own army. They have Stefan and Vladimir within their ranks as well."

Kagome snarled as she moved forward with out so much as a thought. Her hand was around Caius' throat before anyone could move. Her eyes were blood red with no white showing. Her nails dug into Caius' stone skin. Aro held his hand up to keep the guard from attacking. He knew when he was beat.

"I should have ripped your head off when I found you killed Didyme." She snapped as gasps went around the clearing, from both sides. "Did you think you could hide from me? I watch you and make sure that you do right. I am the true ruler of the vampire world because **WE** made the rules." She pointed, with her free hand, to Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kagome..." Aro started but was cut off by Sesshoumaru.

"You have done number of crimes against not only our world but your own kind." Sesshoumaru stepped forward his eyes bleeding red. "Do you deny your sins?" His knuckles cracking.

Felix and Demetri tried to move but were stopped when their fingers disintegrated as soon as they moved. Aro held his hand up. "Do not move or you will parish. Lady Kagome has her shield around each one of you." His eyes were hard as they looked into Sesshoumaru's red eyes. "As for my crimes I committed no crime."

Maggie snorted as she stepped forward. "I know when I can tell lies and lies flow from your mouth Aro." Her red eyes were narrowed as she looked the Volturi King down.

"I say kill them." Alice said as she stepped forward. "I have seen that Aro will not listen to anything we say. He has come here to gain more for his court. He wishes for myself and Edward to join the Volturi along with every other gifted vampire they come across."

"Then it shall be done." Sesshoumaru growled as he used his poison whip to slice Aro down the center. Aro was no more than dust after Sesshoumaru was through.

Kagome smirked knowing what must be done. Throwing her shield out she purified all the vampires that were fighting for Aro and his brothers. There were none that were left. Even Marcus and the wives were turned to ash as soon as Kagome's barrier touched them. The ones that were on the side were stunned into silence as they watched their leaders drop with no fighting back.

There were whispers as to what they would do next...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I don't know how many more chapter's there will be but I do know that the story is coming to an end soon. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. I know its taken me a while to finish but my muse has been jumping around to one story to the next. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or Inuyasha. They are not mine and I make nothing off their characters. This might be the last chapter it depends on how things go... Onward...**

**Review:**

_**Kagome smirked knowing what must be done. Throwing her shield out she purified all the vampires that were fighting for Aro and his brothers. There were none that were left. Even Marcus and the wives were turned to ash as soon as Kagome's barrier touched them. The ones that were on the side were stunned into silence as they watched their leaders drop with no fighting back. **_

_**There were whispers as to what they would do next...**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in the center of the large clearing where all the vampires were still standing. Bella had Renesmee in her arms while Edward hugged them both. The others were looking around waiting for a fight but it never came. Stefan and Vladimir were rather happy but they didn't know what would happen now. Carlisle knew that no one would speak to them while their eyes were red because of their demons so close to the surface. Jasper wanted to go to Kagome but he knew that he needed to keep Nate safe.

Nesuki was standing in front of Nate and Jasper while Nahuel and Huilen were in front of Bella and Renesmee. Jacob was also close to Renesmee in order to protect her. Carlisle looked around and noticed that all the vampires were rather cautious of Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Taking a breath and kissing Esme on the forehead he walked forward and bowed his head. Clearing his throat he could feel when Kagome and Sesshoumaru turned to him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome we wonder what shall happen now?" Carlisle kept his head bowed but his eyes were on the two of them.

Esme and the others were standing with their eyes trained on the three. Stefan nudged Vladimir in the ribs. "They may put us back on the throne." He whispered.

Vladimir snorted crossing his arms. "If they did then we would have rules to abide by but then again theirs were the ones we rules by in the first place." His eyes meet Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his red eyes as he stood tall. "This Sesshoumaru has decided that the Cullen family shall be in charge of the vampire world." His eyes scanned the crowd where many were whispering about what was happening. "You may not agree with their ways however This Sesshoumaru will tell you that the rules are the same. Keep the secret and do not draw attention to yourself or face the punishment." His eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd.

Most of the nomads that showed for the Volturi nodded and fled because they wished for no part in what would most likely happen. Carlisle was now looking directly at Sesshoumaru with a shocked look on his face. Kagome lowered her shield as she held her arms open. It didn't take a few seconds before Nate wiggled out of his father's arms and was safe in his mothers. Esme moved up next to Carlisle while the wolves left, except Jacob. Stefan and Vladimir stepped forward but stopped when Sesshoumaru turned his red eyes on them.

"Do you wish to dispute my rule and judgment?" One side of his lip was raised showing his fang.

Stefan and Vladimir dropped to their knees with their necks bared. "No Lord Sesshoumaru..." Stefan started.

"...we wouldn't dream of going against you." Vladimir finished.

Kagome snorted as she turned her attention to her mate and child. She vaguely could see that Nesuki was close by Nate at all times. She let it slide for now but she would find out later without so much witnesses.

"Everyone is dismissed." Sesshoumaru announced. "Just remember that we shall be watching your every move so do not break a rule." His eyes narrowed as he watched the rest of the vampires leave.

There was just the group that were with the Cullens minus the wolves. Kouga, Mai, Shippou and Ayame were all standing to the side talking while Alice ran and jumped on Sesshoumaru's back.

"Sorry, I made you leave." She whispered in his ear. Sesshoumaru turned his head and growled which caused Alice to giggle. "Is that suppose to make me afraid?" She looked at him innocently. "Because I thinks it cute." She tweaked his nose.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Why don't we take this back to the house?" He looked from his family to the others that were still there.

The only ones that stayed were Huilen, Nahuel, and Nesuki. The other covens headed home after saying their good byes. Kagome took Nate from Jasper's arms and hugged him tightly. Jasper watched as his mate and son, glad that both of them were finally safe. Kagome could tell that Nahuel was rather shocked by Edward and Bella because he couldn't keep his eyes off them. As they ran back to the house, everyone's spirits were lifted but some were worried about what would come.

As soon as they entered the house, Kagome and Bella took the kids upstairs to lay them down for a nap. When they came back down to the living room everyone was speaking in small groups. Alice was sitting on Sesshoumaru's lap while Emmett and Rosalie were speaking to Jasper. Kagome came down and went right to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Bella went over to Edward, who was speaking with Huilen. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to get everyone attention. As soon as everyone was quiet he kissed Alice on the cheek then placed her beside him as he stood.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to tell you why I picked your family." He was stern but there was a softness in his tone. Alice jumped up and looped her arms through his. "The reason for myself and Kagome to pick the Cullen family to lead the vampire world is because This Sesshoumaru knows that Carlisle is fair and reasonable. You will not abuse your powers like Stefan or Vladimir or the Volturi would or did."

Carlisle stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you for your trust." He raised back up and wrapped his arm around Esme. "Is there anything that I need to do? What will happen to Volterra?"

"We shall put some one there in order to make sure that it is taken care of." Kagome answered. "You don't have to do anything other when we call you with something that is needed. In fact I believe that you will be coming back to Japan with us." Her eyes went to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is true." His eyes went to Alice then back to the room. "Since This Sesshoumaru and Kagome found their mates it would only be right if we bring the whole family to Japan."

Alice squealed. "Oh, I always wanted to go to Japan to check out their shopping. Come on Rose there is so much that we need to do before we leave." She ran over to Rosalie and drug her upstairs to start packing.

"What will happen to Charlie?" Bella asked from beside Edward. "I don't want to just leave him." She looked up at Edward then to Carlisle.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who merely shrugged. "I don't see a problem with him coming with us." Kagome told Bella with a smile. "In fact why don't you and Mai go gather Charlie while we finish here."

Bella looked at Edward. "What do you think?" She was worried that he wouldn't want Charlie to come.

"I agree with Kagome and Sesshoumaru." Edward kissed Bella on the cheek. "Since the Volturi are dead then there is no reason for him not to know. Of course he will need to understand that he has to keep the secret." His eyes locked with Bella's.

Bella nodded as she kissed him on the cheek. Mai was at her side in an instant then they both ran out the door. Edward chuckled as he shook his head. The others went their own ways needing to pack while Edward went and spoke with Huilen and Nahuel. Kagome and Jasper went up to his room and started packing the things he would need. Kouga and Ayame headed back to Japan while Shippou stayed in the room with the kids.

Jacob went to speak with Sam about him leaving. Since Seth, Leah and Quil were part of his pack he needed to know if Sam would watch over them. Bella and Mai headed to Charlie to gather him along with the things he would need. Bella was excited because she would now have her father with her because there was no more danger of Charlie knowing. Also Kagome got on the phone and called Rin to let her know that she had a family for the Inu pup that was abandoned. The mother gave birth then took off not wanting to stay with the newborn pup and Rin along with some of the others were taking care of it until Kagome found a home for him. He was of one of the oldest Inu-Youkai lines other than Sesshoumaru's.

Even the pup's father had been killed before its birth thus leaving the little guy all alone. Sesshoumaru was speaking on the phone to Jaken about having Alice introduced as the Lady of the West. Even though she could not have children, Sesshoumaru knew that it was the one thing they could work around. Rin was his by adoption and if he was to ever die she would be next in line for the throne. Shippou knew the responsibilities should Sesshoumaru ever step down, thus having no problems. Now the only thing they needed to worry about was how fast Renesmee and Nate would grow and how to contain their powers when they mature. Renesmee was lucky because she was born knowing but Nate, on the other hand, needed guidance.

They had many of problems that they would need to face but they knew if they were all together they could conquer anything.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – This is next to the last chapter. The next chapter will be the last which will start about 5 or 10 years later. Which will be the Epilogue... I also know that this chapter is a little short but I needed to stop it here because it seems like the right thing to do. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Twilight or Inuyasha. Now I would like to let you all know that this is going to be the last chapter of The Unknown Ancients. I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I also know the last chapter was a little on the short side but it was where the story stopped. I write til I cant write anymore and that is where I usually stop the chapter. Onward to the last part that will be 10 years after the little battle with the Volturi. Yes may things will be answered in this chapter. Like what happened to Charlie?**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(10 Years Later – Japan – Western Palace – Garden)**

"Have you heard from Renesmee and Jake?" Kagome asked Bella as she sipped her tea.

Bella sighed and shook her head. "No, they're still traveling but they should be home sometime next week." She smiled at a memory. "I'm glad that everything has been going good since that day."

Mai, Esme, Rosalie, Ayame, Nesuki and Alice all nodded as they agreed with her. "That was the day that all of our lives changed." Mai smiled willfully. That was the day that she met her mate in Charlie. Bella growled. "Oh don't be so upset, dear. You have your father for all eternity."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah but the thing is I don't want to hear about your love life." She had her arms crossed. "Its bad enough that I have to deal with the fact that my daughter is sleeping with me best friend." She shivered at the thought.

Everyone laughed. "That day was good but my favorite day was when she showed up here." Rosalie injected taking a sip of the blood in her cup. "Finally becoming a mother was something I always wanted and Kagome gave me the chance."

Kagome smiled and blushed remembering when everyone got off the plane. Rin had arrived with the Inu pup that was abandoned. Rosalie knew that she was going to get something when they landed but she was unprepared for what she got. As soon as Rosalie saw the pup she rushed to Rin and pulled the little guy out of her arms and cuddled him. Emmett also had a blast raising Ethan Daichi McCarty. Ethan was now in his early teen years and was giving Rosalie and Emmett a run for their money but they had a blast raising him. He now called Rosalie and Emmett, Mom and dad. His first word was in fact Momma which caused Rosalie to bust with pride.

"I'm just happy to have my mate back and my father." Rin said as she drank her tea. "I also like my step mother. Alice and I get along great. She even helped me design my own clothes line." She beamed with pride patting her hand.

"Alice was always good at fashion." Esme agreed drinking her cup full of blood. "Now if the boys could play nice." She tilted her head to the side where the men were arguing.

Bella sighed. "Just be thankful that Jake isn't here." She leaned back and watched her husband. "Before Renesmee came along those two were at each others throats." She shook her head crossing her arms.

Esme and Rosalie nodded. "There were many times when Bella would go to see Jake that Edward would tear his room apart instead of him." Rosalie looked at Bella. "You should have seen him when he realized that Jacob wanted to kiss you and did. But of course you punched Jacob."

"Of course I'm good at fashion." Alice boosted as she drank from her cup. "I can see what is going to be in style and I sometimes snag a few ideas." She shrugged. "I didn't ruin any of the famous designers because I knew they were needed but some of the other ones that are just plain rude... well they deserve it now and again." She smirked as she looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru and Jasper were sparring and they were evenly matched. Both were dripping either blood or venom and had numerous cuts and bruises. The others were around the sides cheering their favorite fighter on. Kouga, Nate and Shippou were rooting for Jasper while, Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie and Edward were rooting for Sesshoumaru. Kagome and the other girls just sighed as they watched their mates.

"Do you really think that Ethan will be this bad?" Rosalie asked looking at the other girls.

Bella coughed to get her attention and pointed into Emmetts' arms. When Rosalie looked over her eyes grew wide as Emmett had Ethan in his arms watching the fight. The other girls around her waited for her to blow because she didn't want Ethan to be a fighter like his father. Holding their ears the girls mentally counted down.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled as she jumped up and rushed her husband.

All the cheering and fighting stopped as Rosalie rushed over to Emmett and grabbed for Ethan. Emmett chuckled as he held Ethan above his head and started to run. The whole tim year old boy was laughing. The other girls just sighed and dropped their heads. Sometimes Rosalie still acts as though Ethan was still a young baby. However that was not the case. The boys all stopped and headed over to their mates. Nate walked over to Nesuki and wrapped her in his arms. Kagome gagged at the sight.

"I don't want to see that." Kagome tried to sound upset but it wasn't working because Nate laughed at his mother.

"Oh really?" He got a twinkle in his eye that he got from his father. "From what I heard you and dad were just as bad."

Kagome gasped as she turned to Jasper, which just shrugged. "You didn't tell him that did you?" She narrowed her eyes at him playfully. "Because if you did then you are in **BIG** trouble."

"I would never he must have heard it from Emmett or Edward." Jasper tried to play innocent but instead he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pinning her arms to her side. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

Kagome just slumped into his arms. "Ok your off the hook for now." She pinched him which to he winced as he rubbed his arm.

Kouga shook his head. "Man, you are whipped." He clicked his tongue at Jasper. "To let your woman push you around like that."

The other males snorted but it was Edward that spoke up. "Oh, you mean like your thoughts that if you wife said jump you would or you would have to face her wrath." He smirked holding Bella close. "I think its Ayame that wears the pants in your family because she keeps you in line."

Kouga snorted crossing his arms. "No, she don't." He looked in the other direction of Ayame. "I can do anything I want and she can do shit about it." He tried to act tough but the other guys moved away from him and went to their mates.

"Oh, Really?" Ayame scooted her seat back and turned to face Kouga. "You wear the pants in the family huh? Then you can do what I do and I get to do what you do. Hows that?"

Kouga looked wounded. "But..." But Ayame held her hand up.

"Don't Ayame me." She lowered her hand and pointed to the door. "In fact its your turn to check on the kids." She smirked showing her fangs.

Kouga swallowed as he nodded running into the castle. As soon as he was out of sight everyone around there started to laugh. Ayame and Rin gave each other high fives.

"Now that is how you deal with your Alpha males." Ayame batted her eyes as she grinned sitting down in her seat.

Sesshoumaru snorted as he looked down at Alice. "That does not work on this Sesshoumaru does it?" He raised a brow to his mate.

Alice grinned at the girls before she put her sad face on. "B-but Sesshoumaru..." Her bottom lip was quivering.

Sesshoumaru groaned as he kissed her head and took off. Alice waited til he was in the house until she smiled widely. "No, that is how you do it." She sat back with her arms crossed. "Gets him every time."

Bella and Kagome snorted as they looked at each other. "Naw, we need to show them." They both nodded and smiled as they looked up at their mates behind them. "OH boys!" Both girls said as the same time.

Both Edward and Jasper looked at each other and just turned and ran. Leaving the rest of the guys following after them about not leaving them with the females. When it was only the girls in the garden Kagome looked around and lifted her glass.

"I would like to make a toast." She waited til everyone raised their glasses. "To the future and our happy ever after."

"Here, here!" The girls yelled as Rosalie showed back up with her cup. You could still hear Emmett yelling and something else being thrown. All the girls busted up laughing at the life they now had.

They all did finally get their happy ever after, after all...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the last chapter. Thus THE END... I am glad that you all like this story so check out another twilight cross over called Day & Night. Its a lost girl / twilight crossover. Til the next story keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
